College Mayhem
by kiwisrock2468
Summary: Fionna just turned 19 and has started to attend College. It's her first day without anyone with her besides her twin brother, Finn. Will she find the love of her life? Or will she be left heart broken? Find out now on a tale of Love, Mystery, Hurt, Happiness , Humour and ADVENTURE! Rated M for being safe, sexual content and abusive language. No flames please.
1. First Day

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME

"BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP."

I jumped and smashed my hand on my alarm clock. it was 7 am. I look around to my brother, Finn. He was just getting up.

"Fionna! C'mon! Get up! We don't want to be late on our first day!" Finn said shaking me back and forth while I buried my head into my pillow

"Fine fine! Just give me a minute? Please?"

"Fine, ya butt!" Finn said, walking out into the kitchen.

I pulled my head up from my pillow, hoisting my self up off my bed onto my feet. I walked into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. _I look like a mess, _I thought to myself. I splashed my face with cold water then went back to my room. By the looks of Finn's PJ's on the floor looks like he already got dressed. Finn and I live by ourselves , not including our Finn's dog, Jake, and my cat, Cake. Our parents died when I just turned 18. It's been a year now, and we're just scraping by. I walked over to my dresser, _It's my first day of college, I should probably dress to impress _I said in my head. I pulled out a light blue top. It was a long sleeved V neck. It was really cute, but it also kinda showed of my boobs. I then got my dark blue mini skirt and put it on. I just decided to wear my usual knee high socks and mary jane shoes. It was really hot this time of year, so instead of wearing my white bunny hat, I put on my bunny eared head band. My hair went right down to my butt. I had hair that was almost the colour of the sun on a hot day. It always looked amazing, so I didn't really need to do much to it. I also had bangs that were just above my eyes. I looked into the mirror _I kinda look different from the usually, but at least I still look cute. _I ran out to the kitchen to see Finn had made me and him something to eat. Yes! He made bacon pancakes!

"Nice job Finn, you don't usually cook" I said grabbing my food

"Oh c'mon Fi, You know I try." He said smiling.

Finn was wearing his usual light blue tee and dark blue jeans that went down to his knees. He wore blacks shoes, white socks, and his white bear hat. He had the same hair colour as me and also had bangs hanging out of his hat.

"So you packed your bags last night right?" I said, looking up at Finn

"SHIT" He jumped from his seat and ran into the bedroom. His trustworthy companion, Jake, following behind him.

I sighed and finished my pancakes and picked up Cake.

"I wish you could come to college with us, I'll miss you so much. But don't worry, our grandparents will take care of you" I said, hugging Cake. She purred back at me affectionately.

I kissed her on the head and put her down. Finn came running out of his room with his bags and Jake. He dropped his stuff next to my bags that was already at the door.

"Got everything?" I said staring at his sweating face.

"Yeah... I... Do.." He said between breathes.

"Well, it's 7:50am. I just text Grandma to say that we're about to go, and that the keys will be under the door mat" I said pulling out my phone. While I texted our Grandmother, he sat down on the floor with Jake and said his farewells. Finn stood up, patted Jake on the head then grabbed his bags. I picked up mine and we headed out the door. We put out bags in my yellow mini convertible. Finn asked if he could drive, so he could "Impress girls". I laughed but let him drive. Once we arrived, there we're new students flooding in. There was a building that all the girls were going into and a building that all the boys were going into. We were guessing that those were our dorms. Once we took our bags out of the car we stood an stared at each other. Finn suddenly wrapped him arms around me, I hugged him back

"I'm gonna be all alone, Fi. I've never been away from you" He said, almost crying.

"It's alright Finn, we'll see each other during classes, and during freetime! It's not like I'm gonna forget about you, ya tart!" I said, a single tear running down my face.

"Yeah you're right. I've just never been sepperated from you before, not even after Mum and Dad" He said, looking at me

"Naw Finn, don't worry you'll find a friend!" I hugged him once more. "We gotta go, I'll see you at orientation, ok?" I said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Ok, Fi. Cya later.. Ok?" He said, rubbing his puffy eyes.

"Cya later Finn" I said smiling. And with that we walked away from each other with our bags. When I got to my dorm, there we're several girls waiting outside the door. One girl had long black hair with pale skin. She was wearing a red plaid t-shirt with a grey tank top underneath. She wore long black skinny jeans and black high top converse shoes. Another girl had long strawberry blonde hair. Everything she was wearing was pink. She was wearing a noodle strap dress that went up to her knees and pink flats, she was comforting a girl with light blonde hair. She was wearing a long rain dress with white boots. There was also a girl, she seemed angry. She had bright red hair, she was wearing a short orange dress and a necklace that had a red gem on it. She had red flats and knee high orange socks. The last girl had curly hair that went up to her shoulders. It was basically purple because of all her highlights. She had a purple puffy dress and purple leggings with purple boots. The girls looked over at me, the one in pink ran over to me

"Are you Fionna?!" She said, grinning

"Y-yes. I am"

"Yay! We can now enter our dorm!" She said gleefully turning to the other girls.

"Finally" They all said, opening the dorm door.

"I'm Bonnie by the way, but everyone calls me Bubblegum" She said in a bubbly tone.

"Nice to meet you, Bonnie. I mean Bubblegum" I said, half smiling.

I took my bags and entered the dorm. It was amazing. It had a stocked kitchen, seven single beds, all accompanied by a small dresser, two couches, a view of campus, a mirror here and there, a book case stocked of books, and another room that lead to the bathroom.

"Oh. My. Glob. This is awesome!" The purple girl said.

"Sure is" said Bubblegum.

I walked over to the bed that was closest to the view of campus and put my bags down on my bed.

"Alright! Time for everyone to get acquainted!" Bubblegum said excitingly

"Ugh. Bonnie. You're not a camp councillor. And we're not 5. But I'm Marceline. Or you can call me Marcy. Either way. I don't care." Marceline said, plopping down on the bed in the corner of the room.

Bubblegum glared at Marcy.

"Well. I'm Flora. Call me Flame Princess or Fp. It's what my parents and friends call me" The red headed girl said.

"I'm 雨 (pronounced amneh) It means Rain. So just call me Rain or Lady" The rainbow girl said in a weak accent.

"I'm Lacey. But call me LSP" The purple girl said.

All the girls stared at me then I remembered it was my turn

"Oh! Um. I'm Fionna. Call me Fi. Or Fionna." I said nervously.

Bubblegum smiled at me when a bell started to ring. Then after a message from the loud speaker.

"All new students report to the hall in 5 minutes."

Welp. Better unpack some of my stuff.


	2. Meeting Marshall

**Hi guys. Kiwi here. I hope you're enjoying the story :) If you have any suggestions please review or message me! :) This is my first time writing fan-fic , so please don't be too harsh? And I'll think I'll start making the chapters longer... Anyway, Back to the story! :) OH and thank you Tengetsu for my first review! :)**

* * *

I had just un-packed one of my bags when the college bell went off.

"All new students to the hall. Now" The voice boomed through the loud speaker.

"Alright, let's go everyone" Marcy said, walking out the door. But I caught up and lead the lead.

When we got to the hall it was packed. _I wonder how Finn's morning has been._

Finn's P.O.V

When I got to the dorm there were around 6 guys hanging around inside.

"DAMMIT!" A man yelled. When I saw which voice it came from I saw a boy with pale skin and jet black shaggy hair. He was wearing a read plaid shirt, dark blue jean, and converse shoes.

"Ha! Told you this "Finn" kid would show up! Where's my 10 bucks!" Another guy said. He had spikey red hair and he was wearing a orange and white plaid shirt. He had red jeans that went up to his knees, red converse shoes and light orange socks that went up to the middle of his calf. He was really tanned. He reminded me of a burning flame. There was a boy who was sitting in the corner of the room on his bed, reading by the looks of it. Everything he was wearing was black. He had snow white hair that went down just below his shoulders. It was pretty shaggy. He was wearing a black t-shirt with white writing on it, and long black pants with black sneakers. He had a dark skin tone.

"Oh .My .Glob. you guys! Shut up! I'm TRYING to watch something!" A boy said in a snooty tone. He had Purple short hair, it was pretty curly. He was almost as pale as the first guy I saw. He was wearing a light purple shirt and a dark purple jacket. He had long royal purple pants and black shoes. He was also pretty chubby.

A boy in all pink started walking over to me. He had strawberry blonde hair with a few hot pink highlights in it. It was short and it flicked up. He was wearing a baby pink shirt and a hot pink vest. He was wearing long pink formal pants and dark pink shoes.

"Hi, I'm Bubba, but please, you can call me Gumball!" He said cheerfully.

"I-I'm Finn, nice to meet you.. Gumball"

The boy with red hair walked up to me

"I'm Farley, call me Flame Prince. Even FP" He said, shaking my hand.

I nodded and smiled.

"I'm Marshall Lee. Just call me Marshall" The boy in the red plaid shirt said

I waved "Sup"

"I'm Lachlan. Call me LSP though." The purple said.

"I'm Lance. Call me LM. Nothing more" The boy in the corner said, lifting his head from his book.

"Nice to meet you guys" I said, plopping my belongings on my bed. I was halfway through packing when voice came through the loud speaker.

"All new students report to the hall in 5 minutes"

_Sweet, that gives me just enough time to unpack_ I thought to myself.

I had just finished unpacking when another alert told us to come to the hall, now. Marshall lead the way.

Fionna's P.O.V

I was interrupted in my thought when I felt a tug on my arm. It was BubbleGum pulling me into the hall. There were about 20 rows of seats of 15. Wow. This hall was massive. We were about to sit when I stopped in my tracks and started looking around.

"Yo Fionna? What are you doing?" Marcy said with a puzzled look.

"I'm waiting for Finn" I said, still looking for him.

"Who's he. Oh my glob, do you already have a boyfriend?" Lsp said.

"What?! No! Finn's my brother" I said. Not taking my eyes off the entrance of the hall. All of the sudden a tall guy with black shaggy hair and pale skin walked in. He was.._ hot! _ I couldn't help but stare. His eyes meet mine. He smirked at me. He had crimson coloured eyes. Wow. He's super hot. I saw that Finn was right behind him. I started walking up to them. The guy with crimson eyes seemed he was anticipating me. I was about 13 centimetres away from him when I heard Finn call my name. I looked towards Finn and smiled. "Finn!" I said, grabbing him and hugging him. He happily hugged back when I heard one of his friends say

"Yo Finn, we didn't know you had a girlfriend?" It came from crimson eyes.

"I'm his sister. Not his girlfriend" I said with my hand on my hip. He seemed relieved.

"Anyway, Finn, wanna come sit over with me and my friends? You're buds can come along, if you want" I said indicating over to the group of girls sitting down.

"Sure! You guys wanna come?" Finn said looking at his friends.

"Sure." They all said. While I was walking back over to my friends, crimson eyes ran up and stood next to me. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"So what's your name Bunny?" He said. Bunny? Oh right. My head band. I guess it's my trademark.

"Fionna. Yours?" I said, trying to sound 'chill'

"Marshall. Hey, you have an awesome name, but I'll call you Bunny" He said looking down at me.

I giggled and nodded at him.

"Nice to meet you Marshall" I said smiling up at him

He smiled back at me. His teeth are as white as snow. Wait. Wow. He has fangs, that's rad! We had reached my friends and I saw that Finn was paying VERY close attention to Flora. I mean Flame Princess, I smiled, _He SO likes her _I thought smiling.

Marshall's P.O.V

We had just walked through the door when a very cute girl caught my eye. She had long blonde hair and she was wearing a blue v-neck t-shirt, a dark blue mini skirt and a white bunny head band. Her eyes were a sea blue. They were beautiful. She started walking over to me, I was hoping she was coming here for _me_. She stopped in front of me then I heard Finn call someones name. I was too lost in her beauty to hear. She turned to Finn and smiled. _Is this Bunny Finn's girlfriend? _I thought to myself, hoping I was incorrect. She hugged Finn. _Damn_

"Finn, we didn't know you had a girlfriend?" I said still staring at the bunny. She turned to me and put a hand on her hip.

"I'm his SISTER" She said, staring at me. I felt relief run through my body. She asked Finn if he wanted to come and sit with her, he of course happily accepted.

I ran up to her and asked her name, then she asked me for mine. _Fionna? Awesome name _I said a smile creeping across my face

"Marshall. Hey, I think you have an awesome name, but I think I'll call you Bunny" I said smiling

She giggled and nodded. I felt dragons fly around in my stomach.

Fionna's P.O.V

Finn sat next to FP. _They'd be a cute couple _I thought. I sat next to Finn and Marshall sat next to me. The rest of his friends piled in next to each other. A man with a long white beard came up to the stage.

"QUIET! EVERYONE QUIET!"

Everyone fell silent at his command.

"Welcome, everyone, to Ooo College, in the town of Aaa. As we speak, your schedule's are being delivered to your dorms. MOST of you will start your classes on Monday. You have the weekend to meet everyone. There will be a party happening tomorrow on Saturday. It will be held on the field and will start at 8pm. You will be expected to leave at 12. Beverages, Food and Music will be provided. You will be held here for an additional 5 minutes to become acquainted. That is all" The man said. He has a very musty voice. Like he's a smoker.

Marshall turned to me and said "So Bunny. How about your number?" He said smiling.

Finn looked at him, and then me. I shrugged at Finn then turned to Marshall

"Yeah sure. Give me your phone and I'll put it in" I said with no emotion on my face

He handed his phone to me and I tapped in his number, I was about to give it back when I saw his wallpaper.

"Marshall. Why is there a picture of a woman in only a bra and panties" I said, laughing. He blushed then snatched the phone out of my hand. My stomach started to hurt from all the laughing.

"That's nothing" He said, trying to hide his rosy red cheeks. I stopped laughing and just smiled at him.

"Well at least you have my number" I said, still trying to recover my laughing fit.

The principle then dismissed us. Before leaving I gave Finn a hug.

"See you at that party on Saturday" I said smiling.

"Of course" He said smiling

"Where's my hug, Bunny?" Marshall said, popping up in front of me.

He flung his arms open, waiting for me to hug him. I stood there debating if I should.

"You know you want to, Fi" He said, smirking at me.

_New nickname? _I thought. I gave in and closed into his hug. I felt my friends stare at me. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed. His heat encased me. we pulled apart. He was blushing, and so was I.

"I'll text ya, Fi" He said smirking

I smiled at him "Kay" I simply said, then started walking away._ He better text _I thought.

Finn's P.O.V

_Is Marshall hitting on MY Fi?! _I thought to myself. I started feeling protective over Fi. I shouldn't. She's almost a groan woman. I saw Marshall sit next to Fi, she blushed. I felt anger run through my body. I should just let her be with who she wants. She's older than you, only by a few minutes but she's still older. But god I can't help but feel like the protective brother. What if he just breaks her heart? How about this. I see if he's good enough for her, instead of tearing them apart. I just hugged Fi and we were about to leave, when Marshall hugged her.. What? I felt another jolt of anger run through my body. Fi usually doesn't just 'hug' people. She rarely even trust's people! I'm pretty sure I'm the only one she trust's. She seems happy when she's near him though.. I'll just stick to my plan.

Fionna's P.O.V

When we got back to the dorm, all the girls were staring at me.

"What is it? Have I got something on my face?" I said

They all looked at each other smiling, then looked back at me

"You like Marshall!" They all yelled. I blushed furiously.

"What? No I don't!" I said, trying to hide my blush.

"Yes you do! You're blushing!" Fp said

"AND you happily gave him your number." Marcy yelled, crossing her arms.

"Well, okay.. MAYBE, I think he's cute" I said rubbing my hands together.

"We knew it!" BubbleGum said.

"Oh c'mon guys, like it's gonna go anywhere far. Can we just drop the subject?" I said

"Okay, we'll drop it. But you KNOW he likes you!" Lady said, jumping on her bed.

I went over to my bed and looked at how much 'space' I had to decorate. I think I'll ask Finn if he wants to go out and get some stuff for our dorms tomorrow. I pulled out my phone and saw that I had a text

It was from Marshall

_Hey Bunny. You planning on going to that party tomorrow?_

_From, your true love._

I laughed and yelled through the room "Hey guys, we going to that party tomorrow?" All the girls jumped up

"I almost forgot! And of course we are! Oh my glob guys, We have to go get outfits tomorrow before the party starts" Lsp said excitingly. Lsp, Lady and BubbleGum started talking about. I texted Marshall back

_Fionna_

_Hey Marshall_

_Yeah, we're going, why ya ask?_

_From, y'lady_

I giggle at the "y'lady" part.

_Marshall_

_Sweet, I was just wondering. See you there, Bunny ;)_

_From, you know you want it._

I laughed and simply texted back "see you there"


	3. Getting Ready For Tonight

**Hey guys, my last chapter may have been a little too long, if it was, PLEASE tell me! Anyway, review and share and all that biz! :) And thank you kevinkev18 for the second review! :) And don't, those two'll happen. And does anyone else have any ideas for any couples? Like Lady and Lm? Or two other people?**

* * *

I woke up. It was 9 am. I looked around to see if anyone was up. I saw BubbleGum was making breakfast for everyone. I got up and walked over to BubbleGum.

"Hey BubbleGum. What ya maki- Oh my glob." I said, staring at the many pieces of burnt toast and eggs.

"I'm sorry, Fionna. I just wanted to make everyone breakfast. I can't really cook" She said, she looked disappointed in herself.

"It's fine BubbleGum. We'll appreciate you trying. Why don't I make breakfast?" I said going behind the kitchen counter.

"Oh, ok! What're gonna make?" She said smiling. I stood there and thought for a second

"I know! Bacon Pancakes!" I said smiling, getting out what I needed.

"Sounds, interesting." Bubblegum said, sitting down at one of the chairs that was placed on the side of the kitchen counter.

* * *

I just flipped the last pancake and everyone was up

"Mmmm, what's that smell Fi?" FP said walking into the room.

"Bacon Pancakes!" I said smiling, dishing up the last plate. Making these made me miss home.. and Cake.. _I think I'm gonna talk to about letting me take care of Cake here, maybe even get Jake back_ I thought to myself.

Everyone started digging into their pancakes, everyone seemed to enjoy, even Marcy, she's just been eating strawberries lately. But she's seeming to enjoy the pancakes. After everyone had eaten, Bubblegum started up a conversation.

"So, are we gonna go shopping today or what?" She said in a bubbly tone.

"Yeah sure, but I was gonna take Finn out shopping today for some things. I was also going to talk to about letting me bring my cat here, Cake. And Finn's dog, Jake."

"Can't you talk to tomorrow about your pets? How about you take Finn out to where ever you need to, then meet us at the mall at, 1:30? It's 11:30 now so you'll have 3 hours to do what you need" BubbleGum said. The rest of the girls seemed to agree with her, so I just went along with the plan.

"Okay, sounds great. I'll just get dressed out of my PJ's, then go get Finn. BubbleGum, I'll text you when we're done and where we should meet" I said, walking over to my things. I grabbed the clothes I was going to where and went to the bathroom to get changed. I was already a matching set of yellow underwear and bra. I put on a light blue top that hung off my shoulders, dark blue shorts, and black high top converse shoes. I was wearing my head band again, my green backpack and since I was going out I put on a little bit of eyeliner, mascara and light pink lipgloss. I said goodbye and headed to Finn. I pulled out my phone and texted Finn.

**_Fionna_**

_Hey Finn. What's your dorm number? I'm gonna come and pick you up. We need to go buy some things._

_-Fi_

**_Finn_**

_Hey Fi_

_My dorm number is 169. And a little warning would have been nice! cx I just got out of the shower. I kinda need to dry my hair and get dressed. So you'll need to wait here for about 5 minutes._

_-Finn_

**_Fionna_**

_Okay, whatever dude._

_-Fi_

* * *

Once I got to Finn's dorm, a boy with strawberry blonde hair answered the door. He looked at me then his eyes started to drift down to my chest. I didn't realise the my bra almost showed out of my top. I snapped my fingers.

"Hello?" I said

He quickly looked up at my face

"Oh yes. Hello. You're Finn's sister, right?" He said calmly.

"Yeah, I am. I came to pick him up. We're going out to get a few things. He said I'd need to wait for a bit while he got dressed" I said

"Yes, well, I'm Gumball. Finn just starting getting dressed. He told us you'd be coming. Please, come in" He said, moving out of the way so I could enter.

I entered and saw Marshall play a video game with a boy who looked like FP. A boy with white hair was talking to another boy with purple hair and Gumball was in the kitchen.

As soon as the door closed behind me everyone in the room looked towards me. I waved and Marshall smiled.

"My Bunny! Are you here to tell me how in love you are with me?" Marshall said, getting up, slowly walking towards me.

"Sadly not" I said sarcastically "I'm here to get Finn" I said smiling. "AND to kick your buns at that video game" I said indicating to the gaming console 'B-MO'

"Bring it on gurl!" He said, jumping onto the couch handing me a controller. I snatched the controller and jumped on the couch right next to him. After about 20 games of me winning he finally won.

"You're one hell of a gamer!" Marshall said as he lightly punched my arm.

"Thanks dude" I said blushing. I couldn't help but stare at his deep, crimson eyes. I blushed then looked away back to the game. I could see him smirk at me in the corner of my eye. He turned his attention back to game when I killed him

"Damn it!" He yelled.

"What was distracting you, Marshy?" I said smirking at him

He stared at me then said "Your top, your bra strap was slipping down" he said with a blank face. He said that as soon as Finn walked into the room. I blushed furiously and looked down at my chest, then my strap. I looked at him then rolled my eyes, and he laughed. I saw Finn glare at Marshall, only for about a second. I got up and hugged Finn

"Hey there baby brother" I said, smiling.

"Hey Fi" he said hugging me back.

"Ready to go?" I said smiling

"Yep, let's go"

"Mkay. Cya guys, bye Marshy!" I said, smiling back to Marshall while I walked out the door

"Bye Bunny!" Marshall yelled.

Marshall's P.O.V

Fi and I were about to end our game time when I saw that her bra strap started to slip down.. I stared at it. _Wow..Maybe I should tell her.._ I thought. But I just couldn't say a word. I felt so bad not telling her. But I couldn't see anything she wouldn't want me to see. Just the strap slowly slipping.. Suddenly I realised she had killed me on the game.

"Damn it!" I yelled

"What was distracting ya Marshy?"

_So now I have a nickname? Fun._

I sat there thinking if I should tell her or not. I decided to be upfront.

"Your top, your bra strap was slipping down" I said. Trying to keep a motionless face. She suddenly turned bright red and looked down at her chest then her strap. She's so innocent and sweet. I felt like someone was glaring at me. I turned around to see Finn. Great. The protective brother act.

* * *

Fionna's P.O.V

We just got into the car when Finn looked at me.

"Why was Marshall talking about your bra?" He said. Not taking his eyes off mine.

"Uh. Well he said that he got um.. 'distracted' by it" I said blushing. Finn looked mad.

"Finn, don't worry. He's not a bad guy. And he's not getting in my pants anytime soon"

"If you say so Fi" he said. Looking forward.

On our way to the mall, all we did was sing. Every song that came up, we knew, and we sang it.

When we got to the mall, we made our way to the furniture store.

"So why are we here again?" Finn said.

"Just to get some just to decorate out dorms" I said. Finn had gotten a new duvet. It was blue and green strips. He also found a poster of his favourite band, Scream Kings, an alarm clock, and a flip out chair to sit in. I also found a sparkly blue duvet cover, a purple blanket and a cat bed. If you're wondering how we could afford this, well our grandparents gave us a fair amount of money for college.

"Do you need any new clothes?" I said

"Yeah. I need some stuff for swimming. And some new pj's and underwear" He said

"Ok, well I also need that stuff, so that works out perfectly" I said smiling. He went to a male store for men's clothes while I was in Victoria's Secret. I found some lacy under wear and bra's. Then I found a few night gowns, most of them ended just underneath my butt. That's all I needed. When I got out Finn was already waiting for me outside the store. We went to the beach store. While I tried on bikini's I put my new things from Victoria's Secret in the bag with Finn's stuff. I got a yellow bikini, a blue and white pokadot bikini and a black one. After that we were finished.

"Finn, you can take back the Mini. I'll go home with on of the girls" I said, handing the keys to Finn

"Okay Fi. See you tonight" He said smiling and off he went with his clothes. Shit. I completely forgot to talk to him about Jake. Oh no, I left my Victoria's Secret stuff in his bag. I'm such an idiot. I pulled out my phone and texted BubbleGum

**_Fionna_**

_Hey Bubblegum._

_I'm ready to go shopping when you are. Where do you want me to meet you?_

-Fionna

_**BubbleGum**_

_Look behind you._

When I looked behind me I saw all the girls with massive grins on their face's.

"Ready til shop to we drop gurl?" Lsp said, snapping her finger

"Totally!" I said smiling.

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V**

Today was fun, can't wait til t'night. _RIIIPPPP. _What the hell? Did my underwear really just freaking rip? Man this is so bunk. Luckily Fi took me out t'day.

"MARSHALL! CAN YOU GET ME MY BAG OF STUFF FROM THE BENCH?!" I said, yelling through the hall. I was already in the bathroom, and I had to change, so I just need someone to get me my stuff

"OH AND MARSHALL?! DON'T MIND FIONNA'S STUFF, SHE LEFT IT IN THERE"

**Marshalls P.O.V**

Man, Finn's so lazy

"OH AND MARSHALL?! DON'T MIND FIONNA'S STUFF, SHE LEFT IN THERE"

My little Bunny left some clothing? Well I just have to look! I need to know what I'm expecting her to wear.. _That's the most lamest excuse ever._ When I looked into the back, I pulled saw Finns stuff, then a smaller bag. I pulled it out guessing it was Fionna's.

"Let's se-.. " I whispered to myself. There were lacy bras and see through night gowns.. my eyes widened. I quickly closed the bag and put it back in Finn's bag. I ran up to the bathroom and threw the back inside. I had images running through my head of Fionna in those br-

MARSHALL. HOLD YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN!

* * *

(Back to Fionna)

We got back at around 6:13pm. We all decided just to go hard and buy dresses. This was hard for me and Marceline. We weren't really girly. I hated wearing dresses and so did she. I had gotten a baby blue dress. The straps angled towards my neck and on my back the straps were a criss cross. For some reasons most of my clothes showed off my chest. This dress just push my breasts together. It was kind of uncomfortable, but after a while I got used to it. I had a black lace strapped around it with a white gem in the middle where my waist was. the end of the dress was sparkly. The length was just above my knees. I wore blue short heels and white tights. I put my hair down, I had a new diamante covered bunny eared headband. I was wearing black eyeshadow, black eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss, it was the colour of pink candy floss. The girls stood in awe as I walked out of the bathroom.

"What?" I said, playing with my bangs.

"You look. Amazing, Fi" BubbleGum said smiling. She looked real fancy

"Yeah Fi. You just look. Oh my glob, I can't even explain how beautiful you are" Lsp said smiling

"Marshall's gonna be on his knees in no time" FP said smiling

"Thanks, guys" I said

"But everyone in here look hella good!" I said smiling

"Hell yeah we do!" Marcy said, throwing a fist in the air

"Alright, let's go guys!" I said smiling


	4. Party Over Here!

**Hey Guys, I just wanted to say thank you SO much for the support and reviews! (Thanks to Malay-D, Tengstu, He23t, 27farmers-daughter27 & kevinkev18. I can't that y'all enough!) Oh and just saying there's swearing in this chapter..**

**I will try post at least 2-3 chapters a day. If I have writers block then I'll just post one.**

**So I'm taking the suggestion of well of course Fiolee3 and Finnceline. I'll justhave to work on Finnceline, but don't worry, it'll happen :) Thanks again guys, now back to the story!**

* * *

Fionna's P.O.V

When we had arrived we heard 'Where I Come From' blast from the speaker. I closed my eyes and smiled. Music always just spoke to me. Finn and I used to have 'Jam Sessions' They were really fun, but that was before our parents. There were people everywhere. I just kept watch for bear ears on peoples heads. I felt a grasp around my hip, lift me up into the air. When I looked up I saw Marshall.

"Hey Bunny, looking for ya brother?" He said smiling

"Marshall! Dude! Put me down! And yes, I am!" I said, laughing.

"Oh come Fi. I know where he is. I'll take you to him." He said, Still smirking, then he made his way towards Finn, with me still in his arms. I saw my friends wave goodbye to me then giggle

"Y'know Marshall. I can walk. And you're holding me in quite an uncomfortable position" I said sternly

He then put me down and picked me back up again bridal style

"Wow dude. I'm guessing you're not gonna put me down?"

"Nope" He said, popping the p. He looked down at me and smiled then continued to walk. He has one hell of a smile. We had gotten to Finn and I jumped out of Marshall's arms and hugged Finn.

"Hey Finn"

"Hey Fi. I saw Marshall 'showed' you where I was" He said, looking up at Marshall.

"Yep. I would've preferred to walk but he carried me" I said, looking at Marshall.

"Hey! She wanted me to!" He said chuckling

"Dude. No. That's some bunk information" I said

"Whatever. Finn, do you and you're friends want to come over with me? Again?" I said smiling

"Of course Fi. Have I introduced you to everyone yet?"

"Uhhh. No, you haven't. I only know Marshy and Gumball" I said with a blank face

"Okay, well the red head is Farley, but call him Flame Prince, the purple dude is Lachlan, call him Lsp and the guy with white hair is Lance, call him LM."

"Got it" I said smiling.

_They all have similar nicknames to my friends _I said to myself. We all started walking back to the girls. They all introduced each other and then started to talk with one and other. Finn started paying A LOT of attention to Marcy. I guess he only thought of FP as a friend, because he's seeming to take a big liking to Marcy. I just sat there and watched everyone talk to each other. The only person who wasn't talking was Marshall. He was swaying to the song 'Speak Up'. He looked up at me then started walking over.

"You look really nice t'night, Fi. Just saying I would say you looked hot, but Finn would never accept that" He said.

"Thanks Marshall. You to man. And Finn wouldn't care dude" I said blushing. He was wearing a read shirt, black vest, black jeans and black canvas shoes.

"He sure has been the protective brother lately" He said looking at Finn while he was talking to Marcy

"Why would he? It's not like we're dating or anything.." I said. For some reason I was blushing. _Damn it Fionna, stop blushing! _ I thought to myself.

Marshalls P.O.V

I just arrived when I saw the back of a blonde with long hair and bunny ears _That's my Bunny _I thought to myself. Wait. Was she wearing a dress? Never seen her in one of those before. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arm around her waist then picked her up. I couldn't see her completely. Only her face. Her face was glowing, she looked amazing.

"Hey Bunny, looking for ya brother?" I said smiling

"Marshall! Dude! Put me down! And yes, I am!" She said laughing

"Oh come Fi. I know where he is. I'll take you to him" I said.

I started making my way to Finn.

"Y'know Marshall. I can walk. And you're holding me in quite an uncomfortable position" She said sternly. I put her down then picked her back up bridal style. Now I could see her. She look amazing. She was wearing a blue dress with black laces on it and diamante bunny eared head band. She was also wearing makeup

(Timelaspe)

I was listening to the music while everyone was talking, and I couldn't help but sway to the music. I looked up and saw Fionna standing there just watching everyone talk to each other. I decided I should go say Hi.

"You look really nice t'night, Fi. Just saying I would say you looked hot, but Finn would never accept that" I said, hiding my blush.

"Thanks Marshall. You to man. And Finn wouldn't care dude" She was blushing. That made me smile.

"He sure has been the protective brother lately" I said, staring at Finn

"Why would he? It's not like we're dating or anything.." She said, trailing off, she was still blushing. _I wish we were_ I thought.

"Yeah.. " I said.

Maybe.. she wants to be with me? I've only known her for 2 days.. but it feels like years. Maybe I should take it slow.. I don't wanna screw up anything between us. She's.. special.

Fionna's P.O.V

"Yeah.." He trailed off.

"Hey I'm gonna go get a drink, want me to get you one or..?"

"Don't worry Fi, I'll just come with you" He smiled. We started to make our way to where all the drinks were. I just grabbed a cider and he grabbed a beer. He kept looking at me and smiling. I felt butterflies flap in my stomach. My brain went all fuzzy when I was with him. He was silent between us, but not awkward. We were halfway through our drinks he broke the silence

"Hey Bunny, you got any moves?" He said, pointing to everyone was dancing

"Uh, I don't dance" I said shyly

"Don't worry Bunny, just follow my lead" He said, setting our drinks aside and leading me out to the dance floor. 'The Forgotten' was playing. Everyone was going at a fast pace sort of dance. Marshall pulled me in and put his hand on my waist and with the other hand grabbed my right hand.

"Ready Bunny? Don't worry, we'll just do a nice slow dance" He said smiling.

"Ready" I said smiling, looking up at him. With one swift movement we started doing a slow waltz. I leaned my head down on his chest, and I could hear his heart beat. The longer we danced, the faster it went. I was almost certain out heartbeats were in-sync. I moved my hands up around his neck and he moved both of his hands down to my waist. The butterflies in my stomach were going crazy. I looked up at him and he looked down at me.

"See Bunny, dancing isn't that hard?" He said chuckling

"I guess not" I said smiling. The song ended and we broke apart

"Thank you for the most wonderful dance, M'lday" He said, trying to sound posh

"Yes, it was quite the dance, wasn't it? Thank you, good gent" I said giggling. I felt a tug on my arm and when I turned around I saw a pale girl with white hair. She was wearing dark clothes, she kinda looked goth

"Sup Bitch" She said. I looked at her puzzled. I was about to ask who she was until her fist came colliding into my face. I fell back and Marshall caught me

"Ashley, What the hell is wrong with you?!" Marshall said staring straight at the girl.

"Oh Marshie, I'm sorry, it's just that the slut in your arms was trying to take you away from me!" She said, pushing me to the ground.

"Ashley! We're not together anymore! Fuck off!" He said. I got up and stood next to Marshall staring at 'Ashley'

"Naaw, Baby ok. I'll leave as soon as I'm finished with her!" She said smiling. Before he could respond she lunged on me, and started to attack me. She got a good hit here and there, I flipped her over and pinned her down. I started punching her, left, right, left , right until I was pretty sure I had broken her nose. She started scream and pulled at my hair. She was about to flip me back over when I stuck my thumbs in her eyes. She screamed even more. I resumed to punching her until I felt someone pull me off.

"Fi! Are you ok?! What happened!" It was Finn.

"Why are you bleeding?!" He said, cupping my face.

"Blame this pathetic whore" I said, kicking Ashley while she was trying to get up, sending her straight back down to the ground

"Wow Fi. You sure did do some damage. Let's get you cleaned up" Finn said staring down at Ashley. Ashley quickly got up and ran off into the woods. _I hope she get's eaten alive out there _I looked towards Marshall, he was frozen, he looked towards me then picked me up bridal style.

"Marshall. What are you doing?" Finn said staring at Marshall

"I'm carrying her back to her dorm so you can clean her up. Most of this was my fault. Ashley was my ex, and she just started attacking Fi. I guess she thought we were dating" Marshall said with compassion. Finn looked to Marshall then me. A look in his eye said _Should I let him or do you want to walk? _I nodded then looked back up at Marshall. Finn nodded and started walking towards the girls and Marshall followed. I heard a scream and saw BubbleGum, Marcy and Fp run over to me.

"Fionna. Oh my glob! Are you ok?!" Fp said, stopping me and Marshall

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got into a fight. I only have a busted lip and a few cuts and bruises. I'm fine." I said reassuring Fp.

"How'd this happen" Marcy said. Finn spun around at the sound of her voice and blushed.

"My ex, Ashley thought me and Fi were dating. She attacked her. Fi won, though. We're taking her back to your guys dorm to get her cleaned up" Marshall said looking into my eyes.

"By the way you to were dancing I would've thought you to were in love." BubbleGum said. I blushed.

"Well we'll come back with you guys" Marcy said, walking up next to Finn.

We all continued to walk back to our dorm.

* * *

Marshall's P.O.V

When we got to Fionna's dorm I set her down on her bed. Fp, Marceline and BubbleGum crowded around her. Me and Finn went to go get some things from the bathroom.

"You like my sister, don't you?" Finn said staring at me. I blushed and knelt down to grab things from the bathroom draw

"I guess you could say I do" I said, trying to hide my blush.

"Will you treat her right?" Finn said. _Is he going to give me permission to date Fi?.._I thought

"Of course I would, I would never do anything to harm her" I said. I grabbed a cloth and put it under the running tap.

"I you treat her right.. Then I guess I could live with you two being together.. But if you hurt her, I'll kick your buns!" Finn said, about to walk out of the bathroom

"Cool dude" I said. _I would've dated Fionna with her without his permission _I said smirking. We got out and the girls were gossiping by the sounds of it. They fell silent when I entered the room.

"So we're just gonna go enjoy the party, we'll be back in about 2 hours, Marshall, Finn, Keep her company? They said giggling.

"Yeah. We will, Bye girls" I said smiling

"Bye Marshall" They all said at the same time

"Bye Finn!" Marcy said before she was dragged away by Fp

Fionna's P.O.V

We were talking when we overheard Finn and Marshall talking.

"You like my sister, don't you?"

"I guess you could say I do"

My checks went bright red.

"Fionna! He likes you!" Fp said

"I guess he does. But I don't usually get involved in all that boy biz anyway" I said, trying to hide my blush

"Oh please Fionna. You know you like him too."

"I guess.." I trailed off. They all started giggling and screaming. Marcy had to be drunk, she never acts like this. Marshall and Finn walked in.

(Timelapse)

The girls just left when Finn started to tend to my busted lip. After that he cleaned my face and packed up all the medical supplies.

"There you go sis. All patched up." He said smiling

"Thanks Finn. Hey you guys should go enjoy the rest of the party. I think Marcy would really like to spend time with Finn" I said giggling.

"Nah Fi. It's alright" Finn said. He seemed as though it wasn't.

"Dude, go get in good with Marceline. I'll stay here with Fi" Marshall said, Sitting down on the end of my bed.

"I don't know man" Finn said reluctantly

"Finn, please go and have fun! For me?" I said smiling up at Finn

".. Oh, alright" Finn said, walking over to me and hugging me.

"Just get some sleep, okay?" Finn said

"Okay, I will. Now go ya butt!" I said smiling.

Finn waved goodbye and walked out the door. As soon as he left Marshall jumped up and lied next to me

"What ya doing there buddy?" I said, turning towards Marshall

"Just giving you some company" He said smiling. I smiled.

"Marshall, d-do you like me?.." I said shyly. He blushed and cupped my face

"Fionna.. I know it's only been two days, but I think it's a lot more than like" He said smiling

I looked at him and smiled, suddenly his lips crashed against mine. In kissed him back passionately. His hand started sliding up my shirt, I was going to stop him but I was too in the moment. He stopped

"Is this what you want?" He said

"I.. I want to sleep.. Can't we just cuddle?" I said, nuzzling my nose into his neck. He smiled

"Of course" He said, he pulled the covers over us and pulled me close. I was still wearing my dress, but I didn't care. I was finally with Marshall


	5. Drama!

**So many authors notes! Thank you for all the awesome feed back! Please gimme suggestions! Like, I don't know who's gonna end up with who! . And get ready for the drama! Special thanks to Malay-D for all the awesome support! Back to the story!**

* * *

I woke to Marshall's arms wrapped around me. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. I got up trying not to disturb him. I went to go check the other girls to only see that Lsp and Lady made it home last night. _Oh no_ I thought to myself. I realised that I was still wearing my dress, so I went to go have a shower. The hot water woke me up instantly. It also gave me a chance to relax. I got out and saw that Marshall was up. I went to go change into baggy t-shirt with the words 'Good Little Girl' on the front, white skinny jeans and Yellow converse shoes. I haven't really been wearing my bunny hat lately, I wore my normal bunny eared headband and tied up my hair. I walked out to the kitchen and saw Marshall looking in the fridge. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey Bunny" He said in a husky voice

"Hey Marshy" I said walking over to him. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and softly kissed him on the lips. He smiled and kissed me back. I let go of his and looked up at him. He was about half a head taller than me.

"I need to go out and look for BubbleGum, Marcy and Flame Princess" I said

"You think they might be back at my dorm?" He said, grabbing some strawberries from the fridge

"Yeah. When I come to think of it, they probably are. Well I'm literally about to leave, you coming?" I said pointing to the door. He grabbed about 6 strawberries then said "Yep. Let's go."

Finn's P.O.V

(Last Night)

I just got back to the party and Marcy didn't seem like she wanted to leave me alone. I didn't want to leave her either. Marcy was a rebel. She was cool and laid back. And I loved it. But I think she was a little drunk

"So Finny, you're a pretty good brother" She said playing with her hair

"Yeah. I guess I am. She's basically all I have left." I said with compassion

"Well you have me now, Finn" She said biting her lip. She was trying to be seductive, and it was working. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I blushed.

"So. I think Marshall and Fi want some privacy. Can we maybe come back to your guys's dorm?" She said, seductively. She started to lightly kiss my neck.

"S-sure" I said stuttering.

We made our way back to our dorm. The girls were all fairly drunk. BubbleGum was only a little tipsy. She was walking back with LM just casually talking to him. Flora had her arm wrapped around Fp. He was helping her from falling. And Marcy wrapped her arm around mine. When we got back, Fp set Flora down on the spare bed. She had passed out on the way here, so Fp carried her home. BubbleGum sat down and started talking to GumBall. I took Marcy to one of the sofa's.

"You alright with sleeping here t'night Marcy?" I said grabbing a pillow and blanket.

"Why can't I sleep in your bed with you?" She said giggling. She trailed her hand down her body

"Marcy. You're drunk. You probably won't remember any of this. And I don't want you puking on me or nothing" I said sternly, trying to pull my eyes are from her hand playing with her shirt. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck. She started kissing me, I only kissed her back for about 5 seconds then pulled her off me.

"Marcy. You can kiss me as much as you want tomorrow, for now you need to go to sleep" I said, putting her body back onto the couch. She pouted.

"I should've told you how cute I thought you were when I first saw you, I hope you like me..." She said trailing off

"I do like you Marcy. Marcy?" She had fallen asleep. I smiled and shook my head. I stripped iff my top and pants and went straight to bed

* * *

Fionna's P.O.V

We went to Marshall's dorm. He went to grab his keys out of his pocket when he stopped and turned to me.

"Uhh, I may have left the keys to my dorm at your place"

I laughed and knocked on the door. Finn answered. He had kiss marks all over his neck. I went into hug him

"Hey Finn, I see you had fun last night" He hugged me back then looked at me puzzled

"Dude. Your neck is covered in kiss marks" I said look at his neck. He blushed then said under his breath "Maarcy".

"I came to see if BubbleGum, Fp and Marcy is here, they never came home last night" I said

"Yeah, they came back with us. Marcy thought that um.. you two would want to be alone.." He trailed off. I blushed and looked back at Marshall. He smirked and wrapped his hand around my hip then nuzzled his nose into my hair then looked back up at Finn and smiled.

"Me and Fi are together now, hope you're fine with that" He smirked. _I'm not sure if he's trying to piss Finn off_ I thought. Finn breathed in then said

"Why wouldn't I?" I smiled at his acceptance. He smiled back at me then invited us back inside. I saw BubbleGum talking to LM, Fp holding her head, and Marceline on the couch. She had a bucket full of puke right next to her.

BubbleGum looked up at me and smiled

"Hello Fionna, I see you've found us" She said, still smiling

"Yeah, I saw that you guys weren't home so I went out to find you" I said smiling

"Well Fp and Marcy are just recovering from last night. They got very drunk last night" She said in disappointment

"Oh shut it Bonnie" Marcy said in an angry tone.

Gumball walked up to me. While he was walking up to me I saw his eyes look up from my legs to my face. _Why does he always have to be so pervy?_ I thought to myself.

"Hello Fionna. I forgot to tell you last night how.. cute I thought you looked" He said blushing, Marshall stepped in front of me"

"Back off my Bunny, Gumwad" He said protectively.

"Don't be so protective, Marshall, it's not like you're dating her" GumBall said, crossing his arms

"Actually" Marshall said. He turned around, cupped my face and kissed me passionately, I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. We broke apart and he turned back to Gumball

"We _are_ dating" Marshall said smirking. GumBall had an 'o' face. His face went red. He turned around and stomped away like a stuborn child.

I saw Finn sitting at the kitchen table I went to go sit next to him and Marshall followed. _Is there some sort of chain connecting us?_ I thought. But I didn't mind, I loved being near Marshall. I sat down and looked at Finn

"So Finn, I was thinking we could talk to about letting us bring Jake and Cake here" I said smiling. He looked up at me with glee

"Really?! You really think he'd let us, Fi!" He said excitingly

"I don't know, but I know we could work something out" I said. Finn smiled at me, he was radiating happiness. Finn does that a lot. I felt Marshall rest his head on my shoulder, I looked down at him then smiled. I looked back up at Finn

"I think I'm gonna call . I don't wanna go see him in person" I said pulling out my phone.

"Put it on speaker!" Finn said

I dialed his number number then put it on speaker. He got mad a us for even asking. We agreed that we would never let them out, only Jake when he needs to go for walks. After a while he gave in. We hung up and I fist bumped Finn.

"Yes!" We said

"So now there's gonna be a dog here? Cool" Marshall said, getting closer to me. His head was still on my shoulder.

"Marshy, are you tired?" I said look down at him.

"No. I just like being close to ya" He said smirking up at me. I giggled then stood up.

"Me and Finn need to go get Cake and Jake. Do you wanna come?" I said to Marshall who was now also standing up. He nodded his head. We told everyone one that we wouldn't be long and left.

* * *

We arrived at our apartment. Marshall grabbed my hand when we got out of the car. _He's so sweet but such a badass at the same time _I thought to myself. For some reason the door was open.. I went inside and called out for our grandparents

"GrandDad! Granny! You home?!" I yelled through the house. I heard an 'Oof!' and looked behind me to see a very excited Jake on top of Finn

"Jake! It's good to see ya boy!" He said patting the dogs head. I saw something on his fur. I was over to him to see by the looks of it dried blood on his fur.

"Finn.. There's blood on Jake's back.." I said slowly. Marshall walked over and looked at the dogs back.

"It almost looks like a hand print" My stomach started doing back flips. I turned and started running through the hallway

"GRANDAD! GRANNY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I screamed. I went into my room and saw Cake, sleep on my bed, I turned and ran into the bathroom. There was blood smeared on the wall. I felt a tear run down my check. I ran into the guest bedroom. I fell to my knees.

"Oh my god.." I said tears running down my cheeks. There were lying in bed. My Grandad was covered in blood. My Granny looked like she was coughing up blood. I think she was still breathing. I couldn't move. Marshall ran up behind me.

"Fi, what is i- Oh my god.. Finn, Stay in the living room!" He said. He got on his knees and wrapped his arms around me

"Fi.. I'm so sorry" He said, embracing me, I stood up and ran over to my Granny and put my head against her chest.

"M-Marshall, I-I think she's breathing" I said. Marshall came over and put his ear against her chest.

"I can hear her heart, Fi. I'll call the ambulance." He said getting up. I got up and walked over to my Grandad. I wrapping my arms around him and started crying. Marshall just hung up when he looked over to me. He walked over to me and put his arms around me.

"Shh Fi, it's okay" She said hugging me. I released my grip of my Grandad, turned around and buried my head in Marshall's chest. We sat there for about 3 minutes when Finn started calling. I looked up at Marshall and nodded my head. I went out to the living room.

"Why's there blood on your shirt?" Finn said while rubbing Jake.

"Finn.. I.. I just found Granny and Grandad in the guestroom.. we don't know what happened to them but.. but.." I couldn't finish my sentence. I started crying. Finn looked like he had just been punched in the gut. _I'm guessing what happened _I thought. He started crying. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. Marshall walked in with Cake. He saw us and let us mourn. Soon the ambulance was here. I got up and followed them into the guest room. They looked at my Granddad, they check his pulse, then pulled a blanket up over his head. They went over to my Granny

"Is she alive?! Please tell me she's alive!" I cried, the paramedics ignored and check her pulse, then her heart. The woman who check my granny nodded towards one of the men. They brought in one of those trolly things. They lifted her on the trolly and wheeled her out. _She's alive! _I said in my head. I walked out and told Finn that she was alive.

"Finn, I'm gonna go with the paramedics, ok? Go back with Marshall and take Jake and Cake. If the other girls ask what happened just tell them the truth. Please take care of Cake until I come back" I said

"Of course Fi, now go!" He said, rubbing his puffy eyes. I turned to Marshall and kissed him on the cheek

"Take care of my brother?" I said

"Of course Fi. Text me when you need to be picked up, ok?" He said.

"Okay Marshall, I will. Cya then" I said, running out the door after the paramedics. They let me ride with them. The whole was there, I held my Granny's hand the entire way.


	6. Mourning and Loving

**Hey guys. And Lol, Tengetsu, I think so too ;) Thank you for the AWESOME feedback guys!**

**There is Swearing and some slight sexual tension in this chpt. Not like lemon sort of stuff, nothing too bad. **

**Please keep up the reviews! It helps! Special thanks Tengetsu! Thank you for the awesome support! It really helps! Anyway, continue to read!**

* * *

I've been at the hospital for about 2 hours now. They informed me a few minutes ago that they got my Granny's health in stable condition. They're letting me come in now. I wonder if they've told her about Grandad.. They would've already started their investigation on what happened. They'll need Granny, though. I walked through the door and saw tubes hooked up to Granny. I knocked and she looked towards me and smiled.

"Hey Granny" I said smiling. I sat down at the chair positioned next to the bed and held her hand.

"Hey Sweetie" She said smiling, holding my hand.

"How ya holding up?" I said

"I'm.. I'm okay sugar" She said, unsure.

"Granny?"

"Yeah sweet pea?"

"D..Did they tell you? About Grandad?" I said, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"...I already knew.." She said, tears rolling down her cheek. We were both sobbing, when I broke the silence

"What happened? Granny?" I said, looking up at her

"People broke into the apartment. They were trying to rob us.. You're Grandfather wasn't standing for it. He was trying to stop them when they pushed him to the ground. I told them how pathetic they were when one of them hit me. It must've cut my gum because my mouth was bleeding. You're Grandfather got mad, he attacked them.. They had weapons with them.. knives.. he.. (_She was starting to tear up again_) ... just lunged at them.. he landed straight on to one of their knives.. I screamed and one of them punched me in the gut.. they carried us to our room.. They were talking..'Dude, let's just leave. This place is a dump', 'Oh fuck man! We killed that guy! I feel like shit! What if they find us?! Oh god!', 'Calm the fuck down. Let's just go' .. We heard the door close... he t-told me not to cry, that he'd be fine. Minutes passed when he turned to me and.. kissed me on the head and said "I love you, my sweet perfection. Don't you forget that" then after that, he just froze. I shook him back and forth,but he wasn't responding.. all the sudden, everything went fuzzy, and I passed out. Then I woke up here..." She was crying. I hugged her.

"It's okay, Granny. We'll find the people who did this. And Grandad wouldn't want us to cry" I said, trying to lighten the mood. I heard the door open, I turned around to see who had came in, it was the nurse.

"There are people here to see you" She said. I nodded and Finn walked in.

"Granny!" He said, running over to Granny, hugging her. After Finn, Marshall walked in. He smiled at me and mouthed 'You ok?' I nodded my head, I mouthed 'Who's taking care of Cake and Jake?' he mouthed back 'Bonnie, Bubba, and Marcy' I smiled then turned to Granny. Finn was crying, and she was comforting him. Marshall put his hand on my shoulder. I put my hand on his and held it. I sat there for about 5 minutes of Finn and Granny talking. By the end, they were both were taking this lightly, but I guess they were just trying to heal. Granny looked towards me, then up at Marshall.

"Well who are you young man?" Granny said looking at Marshall

"I'm Marshall Lee. I'm Fionna's boyfriend and Finn's friend" He said. He sounded so formal, not like when he talks to us.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Marshall Lee. I hope you treat my baby well" She said, looking at Marshall then cupping my face and smiling at me. Ever since our parents died our grandparents were like parents to us. We couldn't live with them because they lived too far away from our town.

"But of course" He said smiling down at me. We talked for about another hour when I asked

"Where are you going to go when you leave here?" I said, holding my Granny's hand. Finn had knelt down next to her and Marshall had stood back and watched us.

"I have a few friends. Oh no, I'm sorry Fionna, I won't be able to take care of Cake or Jake" She said trying to sound sorry.

"Granny it's fine. That's why we came, we came to get Cake and Jake to bring them to the college." I said smiling.

"Oh, ok, that's good. Oh my! Look at the time! Y'all should go home and rest. I'll be fine here. I'll get one of the nurses to contact my friend. Don't worry Fi, I'll be fine" She said, staring at the clocl then resting her hand on my cheek. Wow. It was 11 already. Maybe it wasn't only an hour of talking and waiting.

"If you say so Granny." I hugged her then kissed her cheek and got up. Finn followed my actions. We said our farewells and left

* * *

We got back to my dorm and all the boys from Finn's dorm was here too. When everyone saw us they walked up to was and hugged me and Finn. It was a big group hug.

"Hey guys" I said, rubbing my arm

"Hey Fi, you alright?" BubbleGum said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm okay" I said, reassuring everyone. BubbleGum smiled then went off to go find Cake. I saw GumBall make his way to me

"Fionna! Are you okay?" He said, pulling me into a hug. I felt really uncomfortable. I didn't hug back, GumBall was just trying to hard. Marshall came in between us then wrapped his arm around me, _Thank god!_ I though

"Back off Bubba." He said sternly.

"I was just asking her if she was okay" He said

"That doesn't mean you hug a girl who's in a relationship he said pulling me tighter. GumBall rolled his eyes then walked away. I looked up and Marshall then pecked his cheek. I pulled away from Marshall when BubbleGum walked up to me with Cake

"Thanks, BubbleGum" I said, taking Cake out of her arms. She purred at my presence. I walked over and set Cake down on my bed. I looked over to Finn to see Marcy sitting on his lap/ I smiled then walked over to them

"New couple?" I said smirking, Finn looked up at me and laughed

"Like you could say much" He said, nuzzling his nose into her neck. I looked up at Marshall who was smirking at me. I walked over to him

"What is it Marshy?" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. He smirked at me

"Nothing, just thinking about how cute you are" He said leaning down. He started kissing me then moved his hands down to my butt. I smiled and tightened my grasp around his neck. He start kissing down my neck, I moaned slightly at this. I guess we forgot that all of our friends were in the room because suddenly the room fell silent. We stopped and looked around us, everyone was staring at us. We blushed and then laughed a little.

"Well we were going to go out for drinks, since we all start classes at around 2pm tomorrow. Do you guys want to come or?.." Lady said to me and Marshall. I looked up at Marshall, my arms still wrapped around his neck. I bit my lip then looked back over to Lady.

"Me and Marshall will just stay here" I said, blushing.

"Well, since I'm guessing we can't stay here, Finn and I will go back to the guys dorm with Jake" Marcy said, pulling up Finn. After a few minutes, everyone except Marcy and Finn left. They found a lead for Jake then headed to the door. Finn walked out the door with Jake then Marcy slowly followed behind him, before she left she said

"Have fuuun" I laughed

"Be easy on him!" I yelled. The door closed and Marshall turned to me and cupped my face.

"So, we're by ourselves" He said, kissing my neck.

"Yeah, we are. So you wanna, play some games?" I said, moaning at the kisses.

"Well, I had something else in mind" He said smirking. He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. We started kissing, passionately. He carried me off to my bed and laid me down. I felt all my nerves on my body, like every nerve was being lightly kissed. He started stripping me off my clothes, Then I tended to his clothing. Let's just say, that the rest of the night consisted of a lot of intimacy.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in bed, naked, lying next to a naked Marshall. _Oh my glob__. _He was still asleep so I got up and wrapped a robe around myself. When I went to check the beds, I saw that everyone was awake. Except for Marcy's. Her bed hadn't even been touched. _She must've stayed with Finn all night_ I thought to myself. When I waked out to the living room, all the girls, except for Marcy, were huddled in a group, giggling and talking.

"Morning" I said inconspicuously. They all looked over to me.

"What?" I said biting my lip. _I hope they don't start going on about me and Marshall and all the biz_ I said to myself

"Did you and Marshall fuck?!" Lsp blurted out

"Lacey!" BubbleGum said, scolding Lsp.

"It's Lsp, and I was just saying what was on everyone's mind!" She said.

"It's fine. And um, I guess you could say we.. gave each other company" I said smiling. The girls screamed, and I covered my ears

"Jeez guys! It's not that big of a deal" I said chuckling.

"It kinda is. Was it your first time?!" Lsp said

"Jesus Lacey!" Fp said staring at her

"That's kinda a personal question, Lsp" I said, walking over to the kitchen. I got a banana from the fruit bowl and started to eat it. Marshall walked out wearing his jeans. As soon as he walked in the girls started acting normal. He walked up to me and kissed me on the head.

"Morning Bunny" He said smiling.

"Morning Marshy" I said smiling back at him. He turned and grabbed some strawberries from the fridge.

"Why do you always each strawberries?" I said as he started to eat.

"I don't know. I just really like strawberries. Really any food that's red." He said, plopping more strawberries into his mouth. We heard a knock at the door and I went to go answer it.

"Oh, hey Marcy, Hey Finn" I said smiling, hugging both of them

"Hey Fi" They said simultaneously.

"So, uh.. how was your night?" Finn said

"Are you really asking that?" I said chuckling

"Hey, I just wanted to make a conversation! Gosh Fi!" He said blushing. I heard Cake meow so I fed her. While I was feeding her, Marcy came over to talk to me. It was only us.

"So, you uh, did my bro?" I said shyly

"Uh.. yeaah. I did.. Did you have fun with Marshall?" She said blushing.

"Uh.. yeah. I did" I said shyly. We turned to each other then started giggling.

"Take care of Finn when I can't, please?" I said, smiling grabbing Marcy's hands.

"Of course I will, Fi." She said smiling. We walked back into the living room with everyone, Marshall saw me and started his way towards me.

"So I was thinking, since it's only 9, that we could maybe go out to the park or something?" He said grabbing my hand.

"Sure, I just need to go have a shower" I smiled. His eyes lit up then he looked down at me. He had a look in his eyes saying 'Can I Join?' I shook my head and smiled

"Sorry Babe" I said, making my way towards the shower. I turned on the hot water then slipped off my robe. I got into the shower then used my strawberry shampoo to wash my hair. I rushed my fingers over my neck, making me think of Marshall. I smiled, washed out the shampoo, then about 5 minutes I got out. I walked out through the living room to the bedrooms. I got dressed in dark blue short shorts, a light blue long sleeve collared t shirt and it had spikes on the collar. I put on my Black Canvas shoes and my bunny hat, letting my bangs out. I walked out and Marshall smiled. He had out on his clothes from yesterday. (A black hoodie, red shirt, black jeans & His usual black canvas shoes) He had packed a basket of food.

"Ready Fi?" He said, grabbing the basket and opening the door.

"Ready, Cya guys!" I said smiling. And just like that, we left.


	7. Found Out

**Oh my glob guys. Thank you! For all the reviews, views & and support! You have no idea how much it means to me! I still don't know who should be with who o.o So please! View, Review and share! It helps! S****o this chapter is kinda gonna be a sweet chapter, the first half maybe, idk xD. Thanks guy :3**

* * *

Marshall took me to a park about 10 minutes away from college. It had a small park but besides that it was a field of green grass and trees. It was beautiful. We found a spot out of the sun and sat down. I looked into the basket to see what he had packed.

"Strawberries, marshmallows and chocolate dip? I didn't even know we had any of those things left" I said chuckling. He smirked at me.

"So is this a date or just an outing?" I said, taking the strawberries out of the basket.

"Well, it's a date but I also just wanted to get you away from all that stress" He said, his smirk had now turned into a soft smile. I nodded, remembering what happened yesterday. I felt a tear run down my face when Marshall lifted up my chin

"Hey, don't cry. Please. Just, forget about all of that for an hour, please?" He said in a warm tone. I smiled at him

"Okay. For you" I said, still smiling. With talking I jumped up and hugged him tightly. He happily hugged back. I was really falling for Marshall. I feel like I knew him in another life. If anyone or anything comes in between this relationship, I'll kick their buns! Me and Marshall spent the next half hour cuddling, eating & just talking. Until a familiar face walked past. _Ashley_.

"Marshie! What are you doing hear with this _skank_?!" She said, stomping over to Me and Marshall. Marshall was lying his head won in my lap until he heard Ashley's voice. he quickly got up and glared at her

"Leave. Ashley" He said. He sounded angry, couldn't blame him.

"But Babe! You're with me! Not that thing!" She said, almost screaming indicating to me. I felt anger run through my body to the tips of my fingers. _Who does she think she is?!_

"How are you insult my Bunny! Get the hell out of here Ashley! I'm not with you anymore!" Marshall said, trying to keep his voice down. She quickly wrapped her arms around Marshall's neck and tried kissing him. _Oh hell the fuck no_ I said to myself as I got up. I pushed Ashley to the ground. I glared down at her with protective eyes.

"Ashley. Leave or I swear to god I'll beat you again, but this time I won't be interrupted." I said growling at her. She got up and threw her fist at my head. I ducked down then pushed her back down to the ground.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out" I said. No emotion showing. She got up and started walking away then yelled

"I'll get you wait, I already did!" Then she ran away._What was she talking about?_ I sighed in relief then turned to Marshall, he cupped my face.

"Fi, I'm sorry you had to deal with that" He said, then lightly kissed me on the lips. I kissed back.

"It's fine, Marshall. Really" I said smiling.

"Why don't we just enjoy the rest of our date?" He said smirking. I nodded my head then bit my lip. It was an amazing date. Besides Ashley, of course.

* * *

(Timelapse to Class)

My first class was biology with Marshall, Finn, Lacey & GumBall. Me and Marshall were one of the first people to arrive. We sat together as an instinct. Then Finn & GumBall came in. Finn sat next to me before GumBall could. GumBall pouted and sat next Finn. _Is he still trying? I'm with Marshall and I have no interest in him. _I thought to myself. Class started, we had a teacher called " " But everyone started call him "LemonGrab" Because of how much of a sour puss he was. Lacey came in 10 minutes late.

"Ooohh my glob, I am like sooo sorry I'm late ! I went out shopping for like this really cute boy Brad because I wan-" She was cut off by LemonGrab

"SILENCE! This is.. Unacceptable! 1 hour detention! 5pm til 6pm!" He said pointing to Lsp.

"What the lump! I'm only like 10 minutes late! Glob LemonGrab!" She said. She really did like causing trouble. She stormed out of class. Me and Marshall looked at each other then chuckled. LemonGrab barely taught us anything. an hour left, we finished class. I had about two more classes. One at 4pm and another at 5.30pm. I left with Marshall and Finn. I walked with them back to their dorm. I didn't go inside, Marshall turned back at me with a confused face

"Oh I'm gonna go out for a walk. Probably by myself, I could take Jake" I said smiling.

"Why by yourself?" Marshall said

"I just need sometime alone. I won't be long. It's 3 now so I'll be back just before my second class starts" I said, still smiling. Finn walked up to me and handed me a lead. On the other side of the lead was Jake. I happily took the lead then waved at Finn. He waved back to me then went into his room. Marshall looked towards me then kissed me on the head.

"Cya Bunny" He said smirking

"Bye Marsy" I said smirking back at him. And with that I turned and left with Jake. I decided to go walk around through the woods that was just next to the college. _Glad I'm wearing a long sleeved shirt, it's freezing out here _I thought to myself shivering. We were in the woods when Jake stopped and started growling.

"What is it Jake?" I said down at him. He looked at me and started barking.

"What's with you Ja-" I was cut off with something hit me on the back of my head. I fell to the ground. My vision was going blurry. I looked up to see Jake attacking a girl with white hair.. _Ashley! _I thought to myself. Jake was leaving bite marks all over her arm. She threw him against a tree and he yelped.

"Jake!" I said getting to my feet. He got up and limped towards me. I look up at Ashley

"Hello there '_Bunny'" _She said smirking. She had claw marks all over her face from Jake.

"What do you want Ashley?" I said, crossing my arms.

"Oh I want multiple things. I want Marshall, but you've obviously turned him against me. I want money, sex, all that jazz. But that's not why I came" She said with an evil grin on her face.

"I didn't turn Marshall against you, that was your fault. What _do _you want" I said showing no emotion

"I want you dead. And for you to know something" She said slowly walking towards me. I froze.

"You know your grandparents? How your 'GrandDad' is dead? Well, guess who caused that?" She said smirking. I felt my heart stop beating.

"I hired a few goths. One of'em was ya friend Lance. And now that I've told you that, I can't let you leave here alive, no can I?" She said smirking. _This bitch isn't taking me down without a fight _I thought to myself. She ran at me, and I ran at her. She went to show a punch but I dodged it and got her in the gut. She stumbled back with her head hanging low. I saw an opportunity to kick her in the head, and I grasped the opportunity with two hands. I kick her straight in the middle of her face. She fell back on the ground and I pinned her down. I started punching her from left to right for around a minute. There were cuts and bruises all over her face. I wanted to go in for the finishing blow when I stopped myself. _Don't kill her Fionna! _I screamed at myself. Instead glared at her and said

"You're pathetic" I spat at her then got up and called Marshall. I explained everything to him. From Jake attacking her, to me telling her she was pathetic. He said he'd be on his way.

"You're gonna go away for a long time" I said, staring down at the blood covered girl. I had put my foot on her chest so she couldn't move. When Marshall arrived he ran up to me then looked down at Ashley.

"You barely look like you've been touched. But Ashley on the other hand." He said smiling at me then glaring down at Ashley.

"You're disgraceful" He said. She just smirked at him

"Aren't you gonna tell off your girl toy for beating me senseless?" She said still smirking. Marshall looked up at me

"Well I do have something to say, Fi" He said trying to sound serious. I looked at him puzzled.

"I have to say.. You rock gurl!" He said, holding up his hand for a high five. I grinned and gave him a high five. Ashley just rolled her eyes.

"I think I'll call the cops so that they can deal with her." Marshall said, pulling out his phone. Before he dialled the cops he looked over to Jake limping next to me.

"Is Jake ok?" He said indicating to me.

"Yeah, he's fine." I said, patting Jake's head. Marshall dialled the cops and within five minutes they were here. They took away Ashley and said they'd contact my Granny. I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I looked at my watch to see it was 3:50pm. _Shit!_

_"_Hey Marshall, I gotta get to class. Can you bring Jake back to your dorm?" I said smiling

"Can't you just skip class? Please?" He said with puppy dog eyes.

"No way dude. I need to attend then classes" I pecked his lips.

"Sorry Marshy, but I have to leave like now, Cya Babe" I said, running off.

* * *

(TIMELAPSE-FINISHED ALL CLASSES FOR THE DAY)

I had just finished my last class. I thought it would be nice to go visit Marshall. And with that O made my way to the boys dorms. As I came through I saw that most of the boys were drinking in the hallway.

"Hey baby! Why don't you come inside my dorm and I'll make sure you don't walk right for a month!" A drunk guy said as he slapped my butt. I turned around and stared at him

"Sorry, I only like guys, don't trannies" I said smiling sweetly. _Nice. He sure did look like a girl! _I said to myself. I heard him murmur "bitch" But I just continued walking until I reached 169. Marshall & Finn's dorm. I knocked on the door and Lm answered. I narrowed my eyes at him then slapped him right across the cheek.

"Fuck you Lance!" I said with anger. Marshall heard me then walked to the door.

"What was that for?!" He said holding his face

"You're one of the assholes that got my GrandDad killed! Aren't you?!" I said, the anger was building up in me. He looked like he had just been punched in the gut.

"Fionna. My friends forced me into it. When I saw that they had hurt your Grandfather, I felt terrible. I NEVER wanted for it to happen Fionna" He said with compassion. I didn't realise that there were tears running down my face. Marshall just pulled Lm from my sight then pulled me in. He hugged me

"It's ok Fi. Lance never wanted it to happen. And justice had been served. It's okay, shhh" He said as i wrapped my arms around him. Finn walked up behind me. I released my grip on Marshall and turned to Finn. Before he could speak I flung my arms over him and hugged him tightly. I didn't want to leave Finn or Marshall. Me and Finn broke apart so I could speak

"Hey, why don't we have another get together like last night?" I said smiling at Finn and Marshall

"That sounds like an awesome idea, My precious Bunny" Marshall said pulling me in, kissing my forehead. Finn look the liberty of texting Marcy telling her that they were all invited over. I wanted to forget about My grandfather & Ashley tonight. I wanted to be with my friends and just have fun. I wanted to be with my baby brother. I wanted to be with the love of my life. Wait. Did I just say that I _love _Marshall?.. I did.. I admitted that I love him. Even if it was only to myself. I should tell him tonight. I _will _tell him tonight. And with that thought on my mind I looked up to Marshall and passionately kissed him

"What was that for?" He said smiling

"I don't know. I just wanted to kiss you" I said biting my lip. Tonight was gonna be _fun!_


	8. Love

**Hey guys :D Hey I've been thinking of making a new story, what do you guys think? If you think I should then please tell me what it should be about! If you want to write it with me then pm me! I know I haven't really been switching through P.O.V's, just tell me if you think I should. *This chapter contains swearing, nudity & adult content* Now back to the story :)**

* * *

10 Minutes after Finn had texted Marcy, all the girls were here. And they brought drinks. _I'm probably gonna end up being the responsible one _I thought to myself. We all sat in the living room. I sat on the couch with Marshall, Finn & Marcy. We were being silly and we named it "The Lovers Sofa". Everyone else was sitting on the floor in a circle, we were apart of it.

"Okay. Who wants to play Truth or Dare?! Every time someone completed a dare or truth they drink" BubbleGum said clapping.

"I'm up for it" I said smiling at everyone. I looked Marshall and smirked. I moved closer to him then leaned on his shoulder. Marcy copied me and did the same to Finn.

"Yeah I'm in" Finn said. Me and Finn were always up for playing games like this. Especially when we can do crazy dares. We're both very adventurous. Everyone else agreed to the game.

"Well since I brought it up, I'll chose the first person" BubbleGum said smiling

"Nu uh Bonnie. Who wants to chose the first person?'Cause I do" Marcy said looking at everyone. Marshall & Flora raiser their hand.

"Alright guys, paper ,scissors ,rock to settle it." BubbleGum huffed then scooted over to Marcy and Marshall, so did Lady. Marcy nor Marshall moved from their spot. They had around 10 games. The last two were Marshall and Marcy.

"Paper, Scissors, Rock!" They said simultaneously. Marshall drew rock and Marcy did paper.

"Damn it" Marshall said.

"Oh yeaah! How do you like these buns!" Marcy said laughing.

"Okay. So. I dare... Finn to kiss me for 30 seconds!" She said turning to Finn. He looked rather surprised.

"Marcy. Do you really want our first make out to be a dare?" He said smiling innocently. She pouted.

"I guess not. Fine. Plan B. I dare Fionna to strip and streak around the school" she said in a boring tone. My eyes widened and I looked at her. So did Marshall & Finn.

"Marceline. I don't want other people seeing my Bunny" Marshall said. She rolled her eyes.

"No.. I.. I'll do it" I said standing up. Marshall looked at me puzzled.

"What? I like doing dares. And it would be a major adrenaline rush" I said shrugging my shoulders. Marshall smirked at me

"If ya say so Fi"

"Yes! Thank you Fi! For a second I thought you were a bore!" Marcy said getting up and grabbing my hand.

"Right so I should go um.. get dressed" I said walking into the bedroom. When I came out I was only wearing my bunny ears and a robe. The girls started frantically clapping for me.

"You go gurl!" Lacey said.

"So like. Do I just go out by myself or do you guys come with me?" I said walking over to the door.

"I think the girls should just go with you" BubbleGum said standing up walking over to me. The girls nodded their heads and got to walked to the door. Then Marshall got up and went to follow them.

"Wowowowowowow, you have to stay in here" Marcy said, pushing Marshall back

"What? But I'm her boyfriend" He said smirking at her then me.

"I don't care, girls only!" She said as she walked out the door. Before the door close I opened the door.

"Two things Marshall. I'm wearing your robe, I kinda forgot to tell you. Second thing is that all the dorms have windows that have a massive view of campus.." I said trailing off. He smirked at me then walked over to the window. The other boys followed, _Gross _I thought to myself. I closed the door and turned around to see the girls staring at me.

"Go" Marcy said crossing her arms.

"No way! We're in the boys dorms! Why don't we leave the boys dorms first" I said crossing my arms back at her. Marcy dropped her arms then started to lead the way. Once we had gotten outside I looked over to the boys dorm to see Marshall smirking and waving at me with the boys surrounding him. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Okay Fi, ready?" Flora said clapping her hands

"More ready than I'll ever be" I said biting my lip. Just then the nerves started to get to me. But I ignored them. I loved the rush I get when I do dares.

"Okay on 1" Marcy said

"3!" The girls said the countdown together

"2!"

"1!"

"GO!" They all screams. I slipped my robe off my shoulders and started to sprint forward. The girls started scream and clapping. I looked back and saw the girls jumping up and down and cheering. I looked up at the boys and Marshall was clapping. He turned around and tried to push away the rest of the boys, but they wouldn't budge. I didn't care, mainly because I was in the moment.

"WWOOOHOOO!" I screamed throwing my hands up in the air. I ran out to the field and started jumping up and down in circles. I was still in sight of everyone. I did a lap of the field. The adrenaline pumping through my veins was exhilarating. The cold night air running through my air felt amazing. I turned back around and ran towards the girls. Marcy saw me coming and picked up the robe. She opened it and as soon as she did I ran into the robe. She wrapped it around me. The girls started cheering

"Good job Fi! And I must say, you have a body that I would die for!" Marcy said patting my back. I tied the robe so I wouldn't have to hold it close. I looked up at Marshall's dorm but before I realised Marshall, I realised all the other boys looking through their windows. I blushed bright red. I looked towards Marshall and he smirked. All the other boys around him gave me a thumbs up. We started walking back to the dorm. As we walked through the hallway all the guys came out of their dorms and started whistling at me. _I feel like a tramp _I thought

"Hey Baby! Why don't you come over here and gimme some of dat ass" A guy called down the hall. Marcy turned around and walked up to the college boy.

"Look here pig. She's not a goddamn hooker. She went through with a dare. She also has a boyfriend. So would you like me to go get him and see what he has to say about your little comment there? Huh? HUH?!" She said pushing the boy.

"Calm down ya slut. She sure did seem like she wanted me" He said smirked at me. I almost threw up

"No why would she want to go _near _a disgusting asshole like yourself?" She said poking his chest. Marshall suddenly walked out and stood next to me.

"She wanted it. Look at her. She looks like a slut. Of course she'd want me. The things she'd do for me, isn't that right Blondie?!" He yelled down the hall to me. Marshall look at me then the college boy. He instantly realised what was happening. Marshall charged up to the ugly college boy and pushed him to the ground.

"You need to pipe the fuck down! If you ever think of _my _Bunny again, I'll rip out your heart and crush it in front of your ugly face" He spat at the college boy. He scurried back and went back inside his dorm. Marshall turned and looked at the rest of the college boys.

"That goes for all you" He said glaring at all of them. Him and Marcy started walking back to us. I smiled at Marshall and held his hand then we went back to the dorm. Finn looked towards us.

"Hey what was all the biz about?" Finn said. GumBall looked at me and blushed. _He really needs to stop trying _

"Nothing, Finn. Don't worry about it" I said reassuring Finn. I went into bedrooms and got dressed. I came back out. They were all sitting back in their original spots. I walked over and sat on Marshall's lap, he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Alright, my turn to pick a person.. I pick.. BubbleGum. Truth or Dare?" I said smiling.

"T-Truth" She said smiling back at me.

"Hmm. Do you have a crush on someone in this room? And if so? Who!" I said smiling.

"Well...I do like someone.." She said blushing.

"Then who!" Lacey said excitingly. She looked over at Lm and blushed. We all made 'o' faces. Lm smiled then blushed. We all made 'o' faces.

"What?" BubbleGum said.

"It's uh just surprising that you like Lance.. we expected someone more like you.." Marshall said trailing off.

"Oh. Well I just think he's sweet" BubbleGum said smiling & blushing at Lm.

"Okay then. You're turn BubbleGum" I said smiling. She drank then looked around the room. I'm not sure if Marshall was drunk, turned on or just in a lovey dovey mood because he started light kissing me neck.

"I dare.. for Lady to kiss GumBall!" BubbleGum said giggling. Lady shrugged then started moving towards GumBall.

"Wowowow I want my first kiss to be with the F-" He was cut of by Lady kissing him. _Wait. Was he just about to say my name?_ Lady broke apart from Gumball and drank.

"Okay. Lachlan. Truth? Or Dare?" She said giggling.

"Truth" He said in his snooty voice

"What about yourself are you ashamed about?" She said crossing her arms

"Baby. I am proud of these lumps!" He said grabbing his stomach. He drank and then looked at Flora

"Floraaaa. Truth or Dare?" He said.

"..Truth"

"Okay. Is it true that when you met Finn you had a crush on him?" He said smirking

"Are you trying to cause drama, dude?" Finn said glaring at Lsp. He shrugged

"Well. When I first met Finn I thought he was cute. But I don't like him. I'm kinda crushin' on someone else" She said blushing. She drank then looked at Marshall.

"Marshall, Truth or Dare?"

"Finally! Um. Dare" He said in a husky voice. Through that entire time he was working on giving me a hickey, _Thanks Marshall_ I thought to myself.

"7 minutes in heaven with a girl of your choice" She said smiling.

"Well of course I'm gonna pick Fio. So really your dare is giving me an excuse to go spend personal time with my girlfriend? Sweet." He said, he was about to get up with me in his arms when Fp stopped him.

"You know what. That's a boring dare. I dare you to confess to Fionna how much you love her infront of all of us. There, interesting enough?" She said smiling. Marshall smile then turned me around so I was facing him.

"Fi. I have been dying to tell how much I feel for you" He said, pulling me closer to him.

"Fi. I'm almost certain that I'm in love with you. If anyone ever hurt you I would hunt them down and send them to hell. I love you Fi. I would do anything for you. I would spend the rest of my life with you. You're the most badass & beautiful girl I have ever meet. You're my first love and I want you to be my only love" The room went silent.

"Marshall.. I love you too. I love you so much." I said smiling. A tear of happiness ran down my cheek he smiled at me and started kissing me. I graciously kissed him back. Running my hand through his hair. We broke apart and I turned back around and lied back on his chest. He picked up his beer and drank.

"Finn. Truth or Dare" Marshall said sternly

"Dare! Make it adventurous!" Finn said smiling. I giggled

"It runs in the family." I whispered in Marshall's ear.

"Hmm. Prank call "

"LET'S DO THIS!" Finn said excitingly pulling out his phone. Everyone huddled up close and listened.

"Hello?"

"Uh yes. Hello sir. I come from the dreams foundation and I have called to say that you have been randomly selected out of 10,000 people to be given 1. Million. Dollars." Finn said trying to sound formal. went silent.

"...WWOOOOOHOOOOO!" He screamed into the phone and it echoed through the room.

"Thank y'all so much! I can finally leave this stupid college with all these goddamn missfits!" He sounded really happy.

"There's one thing about it"

"Yes, anything!"

"This was a joke." Finn said. when silent

"... I will find you.. And you'll pay.. you'll all pay.." Then hung up. We all stood there shocken then Finn threw his phone at the other couch.

".. Let's play something else" Finn said. We all nodded.

"Let's play strip poker!" Marcy said with a devious smile.

"Marcy. Might I remind you me and Finn are siblings." I said

"Yeah well everyone's already seen you naked so how will it matter" Marcy said showing no emotion. I blushed crimson.

"No. Marcy. I don't want to be naked again" I said giggling, trying to hide my embarrassment. Marcy nodded.

"Oh shit guys, it's 1am. We should go" Marcy said

"Or we can stay here for the night?..." I said smiling.

"Fionna. There's only one reason you want to stay" Marcy said crossing her arms. I blushed then smirked at Marshall.

"And we have school tomorrow" BubbleGum said getting up

"Yeah but we don't start until like 2pm. You guys can go if you want. I'm staying" I said snuggling up to Marshall. Marcy smiled at me.

"I'll stay too. You girls go home. Me and Fi will be back in the morning" Marceline said, sitting back down with Finn. The girls went with it without saying a word. They all said goodbye and left.

"So where are Marcy and I staying?" I said looking up at Marshall.

"Well, we have one spare bed and two couches" He said smiling at me

"Well um I can sleep out here on the couches with Marcy, and we can push the spare bed and your bed together for you and Fi.." Finn said blushing.

"Sounds good" Marshall said. It didn't take them long to get everyone sorted out. around 15 minutes later we were all in bed. I was cuddled up to Marshall as he stroked my hair.

"Hey Marshall?"

"Yeah?" He said looking at me

"I love you" I said sweetly. He smiled and kissed me

"I love you too, Bunny" He said. He softly kissed my lips. We spent the rest of the night cuddling.

* * *

**Sweet ending :) Any suggestions for the next chapter? But yeah I want to start writing another story xD Contact me if you want to help me write it! Thanks guy! Love y'all!**


	9. Beach Day

**Hey Guys, so this chapter I'll be focussing on Finnceline. I haven't really built those characters relationship. And to Krank3n47, yeah I was thinking that I was i Fionna's perspective too much. So I'll be going to more characters more often. I think I need to do like a timelapse of some sort for school. The whole school part is quite boring. If it was a highschool then no I wouldn't but this is _college_. So yeah. I'll do a timelapse of some sort so it's not too boring we can get to Fiolee, Finnceline, ect. **

**This is more of a Fiolee/Finnceline story so you can't expect to go willy nilly between all the characters. Right now it's mainly a Fiolee story, but I'll try to switch to Finn & Marceline.**

**School is also about to start so I will not be posting as much as I have been. I'll try and post daily.**

**As I said in my last chapter, if you want to write a story with me then please Pm me! I'll only be doing maybe two more stories for the time being because College Mayhem almost fills up my plate xD I'll be working with Tengetsu on a story, and I'm helping another person start off. I have a FaceBook if you'd want to write with me. It would probabky be easier to talk on there xD So PM me if ya willing to :) That's all I have to say, sorry it was so long. You may now continue to read :D**

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V**

I woke, cradling Marcy in my arms. I smiled down at her. She nuzzled her nose into my neck. I looked at the clock, it was 10am. No one had gotten up yet. Marcy started to wake up. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey" She said seductively

"Hey" I hugged her, tightening my grasp by the second.

"Ready to get up?" I said smiling

"Nooooo" She said, burying her head into my chest

"Oh come on sleep head" I said smiling, getting up from the couch. I got up and she slumped off the couch. Marcy went to the bathroom to get dressed. She came out wearing a long turtle neck purple shirt, dark blue shorts & red boots, _The same as yesterday yet only today she's tied up her hair. _I got dressed in my usual clothing. We went to the kitchen and decided to go out for breakfast. I left a note on the bench

_Marcy and I went to the breakfast café in town._

_Shouldn't be too long_

_-Finn_

I put the note on the kitchen bench and we left without a hurry. We took Fionna's yellow mini.

"Do you think Fionna will need her car?" Marcy said putting on her seatbelt

"Nah, she won't need it. She'll just spend the morning with Marshall" I said, starting up the car. It was about a 10 minute car ride. Once we got there we chose a table and waited for the waitress to come. The waitress came and walked up to us. For some reasons he put her hand on my shoulder. Marcy glared at her and she moved her hand away from me.

"Welcome to the Breakfast Kingdom. I am the BreakFast Princess. How may I help y'all?" She said in a boring tone.

"I'll have a strawberry smoothie and the waffles" Marcy said chucking the menu on the table

"Uh do you guys make Bacon Pancakes?.." I said shyly

"No.. what are they?" Breakfast Princess said with a puzzled look on her face

"Oh it's bacon in pancakes" I said smiling

"We could make that for ya darlin'. Would' y'all like anything else?" Marcy glared at her

"And an orange juice" I said looking at Marcy

"Mkay. Shouldn't be too long" She said winking at me, she walked away and Marcy stared straight at me

"She was hitting on you" She said with anger in her tone

"Yeah she was, but I didn't care. I have you, and you're all I want" I said smiling, grabbing her hands. She smiled at me. Around 10 minutes later she came back. She was about to say something to me when Marcy shot a look at her. She left and we started to eat. It only took us maybe 20 minutes to eat. We were leaving when I got a text message. I pulled out my phone, It was from Fionna

**Fionna**

_Dude. Did you seriously take my car?_

**Finn**

_Uh.. Yeah. Sorry Fi. Marcy and I wanted to go get something to eat.._

**Fionna**

_Dude I need it. Me and Marshall were just gonna blow off school today and go to the beach._**  
**

**Finn**

_Okay, well we're just leaving. Hey, could me and Marcy come?_

**Fionna**

_Uh.. sure. Just hurry up bro._

**END OF CONVERSATION**

"Hey Marcy, we're gonna go to the beach when we come back, okay?" I said to Marcy

"But we have classes.." I laughed

"Not anymore" She smiled at me and we ran towards the car and went back to college.

**Fionna's P.O.V**

I woke up and my arms were wrapped around Marshall. _Even in my sleep I'm attracted to him _I thought. I got up without waking up Marshall, but it was no use. He pulled me back down onto the bed before I could do anything

"Where ya going Bunny?" He said, nuzzling his nose into my neck.

"I'm going to go get dressed" I said giggling.

"Don't leave me yet" He said snickering.

"Naw, alright" I said, moving so that I was sitting on his chest. I knelt down and started to passionately kiss him. He kissed back smiling. I started trailing kisses down his neck. All the other boys were asleep, so we didn't care.

"Hey. We should go to the beach t'day" Marshall said through groans.

"We.. Have.. Classes.." I said between kisses

"Can we please just blow them off for once" He said, still groaning. His hand started slipping up my shirt

"..Fine" I said. I stopped kissing his neck and smiled at him. He grinned at me then flipped me over and pinned me to the bed.

"Eeek!" I giggled. He started trailing kissed down my neck to my chest

"Marshall, we're in a room with several other people. I would love to do what's on your mind, but we're not exactly in the right situation" I said. He pouted at me then got up. He sat on the edge of the bed and I crept up behind him and whispered in his ear.

"Wait till spring brake. We'll be all by ourselves. Free to do what every we want" I whispered seductively in his ear.

"Can't wait" He said smirking

"So beach today?" I said getting off the bed

"Yep" Marshall simply said sitting up

"Then I gotta go and got and get my swimsuit" I said walking over to the door. Marshall quickly got on his jeans & shirt. I was already dressed

"I'll come" He said walking over to me, he stopped at the kitchen table when he saw the note on the bench

"_Marcy and I went to the breakfast café in town.__Shouldn't be too long __-Finn" _Marshall said reading the note out loud.

"I bet he took my car" I said opening the door

"Probably" Marshall said chuckling, running after me.

(Timelapse to girls dorm)

I was in my room looking through my bikinis. Marshall was waiting out in the lounge. I pulled out my new Blue & white pokadot bikini and small beach dress that had a hood connected to it with rabbit ears. I got my sandals and got dress in what I pulled out. Once I had gotten dressed I tied up my hair, grabbed some beach supplies and put them in my green backpack. I walked out of the bedroom and smiled at Marshall and he smirked at me.

"So have you got swimming trunks or something?" I said smiling

"Yeah they're on underneath my jeans" He said indicating to his crotch. I giggled at his indication

"I didn't see you out those on?" I said still giggling.

"Yeah well I'm a magician." Marshall said walking towards the door. I shook my head and followed him. We went out to my car when we found out our suspicions were correct

"Damn it Finn!" I said staring at the empty car park.

"I'm gonna text him" I said pulling out my phone.

**Fionna**

_Dude. Did you seriously take my car?_

**Finn**

_Uh.. Yeah. Sorry Fi. Marcy and I wanted to go get something to eat.._

**Fionna**

_Dude I need it. Me and Marshall were just gonna blow off school today and go to the beach._**  
**

**Finn**

_Okay, well we're just leaving. Het, could me and Marcy come?_

I looked up at Marshall

"Hey can Marcy & Finn come with us to the beach?"

"Well, if they mind us making out right next to them, then sure" He said smirking. I bit my lip then looked back down at my phone

**Fionna**

_Uhhhh.. sure... Just hurry up bro._

**END OF CONVERSATION**

10 minutes later, Finn rode up, stopped in front of us and then got out.

"We need to go get our bathing suits" Finn said smiling at me

"Oh Finn, it's fine, I'll just wear my bra & underwear, I mean what's the difference?. Finn can't you wear your jeans?" She said smiling.

"Well.. I guess we can. But what about towels?" Finn said turning his attention to Marcy

"Oh Finn I packed spare towels.." I said smiling towards Finn. Finn sighed then got back into the drivers seat

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Finn said smiling. Marcy jumped in the front seat and Marshall & I went in the back. When we got there, the beach was empty. We got out and found the sunniest spot we could find. I set down a towel for all of us. The boys stripped of their clothes and ran into the sea, Finn was reluctant of going in at first, but he eased into it (they were still wearing shorts of course) Marceline took her top & pants off then sat on one of the towels. I whipped of my dress and sat beside her.

"So, how're Marshall and you?" She said looking at Finn

"We're good. Better than good, actually" I said biting my lip. "How about you and Finn?"

"We're happy. I hope he is at least. He seems happy. Is he happy? Can you tell because you're his sister and all?" Marcy said turning towards me. I looked over at Finn then back at her

"Yeah, don't worry, Marcy. He's happy" I said smiling

"Good" She said. It seemed as thought a mountain had been moved off her back. _He seems happy, anyway. I wonder if Marshall's happy with me.. If he loves me, then he should be, right? _I said in my head. I turned around and lied down on my stomach.

**Finn's P.O.V**

Me and Marshall ran into the sea. I _hate _being in the sea. I used to have a really big fear of it. Oh well, I had to get over it some time or another. The water was around me and Marshall's chest when we stopped and looked back at the girls. They were talking to each other about something while look out at us

"Your sister is something special" He said staring directly at Fionna.

"I bet she is" I said chuckling. He smiled and looked at me

"Hey Finn. If I was to say that maybe sometime in the future and me and Fionna were still together, that I wanted to _marry _her.. would um, would you be fine with that?" He said, now turning towards Fionna

"Dude. You treat her like she's a rare flower. I know you'd protect her with your life, so yeah. I'd be fine with that, as long as Fionna was ok" I said staring at Marshall. He grinned at me

"Thanks Dude."

"No problem man." I said slapping him on the back

"Hey do you think Marcy's happy with me?" I said looking at Marceline.

"Yeah dude, of course she is" He said, still looking as Fionna.

"Good. 'Cause I was thinking she wasn't. "

"How could you think that man?"

"I don't know dude" I said. We ended our conversation with that and continued to stare at the girls. Fionna had just lied down and Marcy was enjoying the sun. Marshall started to swim back in so I followed. Marshall started creeping up behind Fionna when I waved at Marceline. In a split second, Marshall flung his arms down to Fionna, hoisted her up and put her in a bridal style carrying position. She screamed out of surprise. I smiled at them and went to go sit down next to Marcy

**Fionna's P.O.V**

I was enjoying the sun when all of the sudden I felt myself being lifted into the air. It was Marshall picking me up, _Of course _I though to myself. He put me in a bridal style position then smiled at me.

"Hey Fi" He said, smiling

"He Marshy" I said, smiling back at him. I pulled up my hand and rested my palm on his cheek. He smiled and I leant up and started kissing him. He turned around and started walking towards the sea. He was kissing back softly. When we were chest deep, he moved me and in front of him. I wrapped my hands around his neck and my legs around his waist. Now he was kissing roughly. He slid his hand up my back to my neck. I groaned and he smirked. I started kissing his neck. He was groaning, and his groans set fireworks off in my body.

"Marshall, I love you" I said between moans.

"Oh Fionna, I love you too" He said.

No one could see us, so we just had some fun with each other.

* * *

**More sexual tension xD Sorry I took so long with this chapter. Schools coming up and I had a killer headache. Right now my plates kinda full. Anyway what did you guys think of that chapter? :)**


	10. Beach Party pt 1

**Hey guys :) So, sorry I didn't update earlier ;-; I had school & writers block :( I'll try and make this a good chapter but I'm tired so yeah. Don't be mad if it's not the best. There's some lemon action at the end... ;-; Anyway, enjoy that story guys! And if you do want to write some stories with me, just PM me! I mainly write Fiolee fanfics :3 Okey. Bai gois.**

**THIS IS A RATED M CHAPTER.**

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V**

"Wow, dude look, your sister and Marshall are gettin' freeaakaaaaayy!" Marceline said pointing over to Fi and Marshall. I looked towards them then quickly looked away, _Gross.. gross.. gross.. _I thought to myself.

"And they thought no one could see them!" Marcy said still looking towards the two passionate lovers.

"Marcy. I really don't want to watch my sister bang her boyfriend" I said, my head in my hands.

"Dude, you should be happy for her! And their not going all out, their just teasing each other" She said nudging my shoulder.

"I am happy for her. It's awesome that's she's found a dude her loves her back. I just don't want to watch her y'know" I said, my head still in my hands.

"Whatever dude. It's just life. I mean it's how you were made" She said giggling. I looked up to her and stuck out my tongue. She laughed and stuck out her tongue. I smiled at her playful side.

"Hey. We should throw a party!" Marceline said, getting up excitingly

"Marcy. All we've been doing lately is partying" I said chuckling.

"Yeah, and?! My college time has been the best time of my life! And it's all been partying! This school is so lay back, they don't care if we get pissed or nothing! It's amazing!" Marcy said jumping up and down. I got up and held her hands

"Well. Where would we have it?" I said smiling

"Umm.. Right here! On the beach!" She said looking around. She seemed really excited. I looked at her with an unsure expression

"Pleeeeaassee?" She said pleading.

"..Well.. of course" I said smiling. I couldn't help but say yes to her. She started jumping up and down screaming with joy. I smiled and grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. She put her palm on my cheek, kissing me back. We broke and she smiled at me. I looked towards the sea and saw Marshall carrying Fionna out of the water. _Of course they were still kissing _I chuckled to myself. Marcy won't be able to wait til she can tell them the news.

**Fionna's P.O.V**

We were still moaning and groaning when we heard Marceline screaming. Me and Marshall looked towards Finn & Marcy expecting the worst. Instead we saw her jumping up and down while he smiled at her.

"Maybe we should go back in and see what all that biz was about" I said, turning my attention to Marshall. He pouted and pecked me on the lips

"Do we have to? I quite like being here with you" He said smirking. I bit my lip and smiled.

"Yes, we do. It might be something better than this, you never know" I said, smirking at him

"Oh baby. Nothing is better than this" He said, nuzzling his nose into my neck. I giggled.

"You're right. Nothing's better than this. But, I _really _wanna see what Marcy was going on about" I said smiling. He smiled and started taking us back in. My legs were still wrapped around him. On the way in I lighting sucked on his neck, just to tease. Once we had reached Marcy & Finn. Marshall released his grip from me and I jumped down. I looked towards Marcy

"So, We heard screaming, what's up?" I said smiling at Marceline.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt your _love making _but I was just excited about the party we're gonna have. Tonight. On this beach." She said. I blushed.

"Wait. Tonight? You sure we'll have enough time to plan everything?" Marshall said standing by my side

"Uh.. well we hope so" she said, half smiling. I laughed and shook my head.

"Alright. Well if it's gonna be _tonight _then we should start planning. Like now." I said, picking up my stuff. Everyone nodded their head and helped me get my stuff. We left straight back to the dorms. Finn and Marshall followed me and Marcy back to our dorms. We were becoming close friends, though me and Finn already were. I started feeling like Marcy was my sister, and me and Marshall were lovestruck idiots, wanting to spend every waking second together. I smiled at that thought of us together for ever. All of us, together. Forever. As soon as we got back, we told all the girls to tell people to go to the beach just out of town at 7:30pm. The girls descended and we started rummaging through everything in the dorm. We found some interesting things. We found long candles, an iPod player, my iPod and Marcy's, some beach balls, water balloons and.. what the? _Why were there condoms in BubbleGum's dresser? _I said giggling. I pulled out the pack on condoms and turned to Marshall, Marcy & Finn.

"Look what I found in BubbleGums draw" I said giggling.

"Bonnie would _really _need those? She doesn't come off as the person who has even lost their virginity" Marcy said giggling. Marshall rushed over to me and snatched the condoms out of my hand and quickly put them him his pocket. I looked at him with a puzzled look.

"What?.. We might need these later" Marshall said, smirking. I blushed and smiled. He turned and walked back to the kitchen. I bit my lip and went back to searching. After a while, we had found everything we'd need.

"Okay, that's it" I said smiling

"Okay, boys, you need to watch some T.V or something for a little bit. Me and Fi need to go get ready" She said excitingly. She started pushing me towards the room. I looked back at Marshall, he pouted, jokingly. I giggled. Marcy had pushed me into the room, she turned around and slammed the door.

"Okay. You gotta look better than you did on the first night you and Marshall kissed." Marcy said smiling

"How did you kn-"

"Oh please. We left you there all by yourselves for the whole night. By morning you too were snuggling and cuddling. _Something _happened" She said cutting me off. I shrugged it off.

"So, you ready for me to make you look hella good?" Marceline said grinning

"I think so" I said trying to sound innocent. She grinned and started to work on me. She started with my eyes. She gave me a dark blue and black smokey eye, with peach coloured lipgloss. She also put fake eyelashes on and outline my water line with black eyeliner. All she did for my hair was let it down. I went to put on my bunny ears

"No bunny ears!" She said taking off the bunny ears

"Hey! They're my trademark! I want my bunny ears" I said, pouting. She rolled her eyes and put the headband back on my head, and I grinned. She finished with my makeup and moved onto my clothes. She pulled out a red push up bra and handed it to me.

"Here. It's make you look hot" She said smirking

"Uh, could you get my blue one instead?" I said smiling. She nodded at me then passed me my blue push up bra. I out it on and she handed me a black see through baggy top. I slipped it over my head. To finish off my look I wore a blue bikini thong bottom, black short shorts and yellow sandals. I looked in the mirror. _Wow. I look sexy as hell! _I thought to myself with glee. I turned to Marcy and smiled. She stood in awe

"Oh my glob. I did an awesome job! Fi, you look amazing!" She said smiling. I smiled.

"Your turn" I said pushing Marcy down the same chair I was sitting on. I put her hair down. I found some of my old hair chalk dye and out red streaks through her hair. For her make up, I gave her a black smokey eye look, a cat eye, red lipstick & fake eyelashes. We moved onto her clothes.

"Do you wanna be covered up or what?" I said, rummaging through Marcy's clothes

"I want everyone to see how Lucky Finn is" she said smirking. I grabbed her lacy red push up bra and handed it to her. I saw light blue short shorts and handed it to her. I then grabbed her black canvas shoes and gave them to her. She looked in the mirror and grinned

"Wow. Thank's Fionna!" She said smiling at me. I inspected her and thought something was missing. _I know! _She was about to walk out when I grabbed her

"One more thing" I said smiling. I grabbed a red hair tie and put her hair in a high pony tail

"_Now _you look amazing!" I said smiling. She smirked then grabbed me by the arm

"Let's walk out together" She said. I hooked my arm around her. I indicated to the door.

"Shall we?" I said sounding posh

"We shall!" She said. We walked through the door and out into the living room. The boys didn't notice us

"_Ahem!"_ Marcy said. They turned around to us and got up. They stood in front of us, staring at us in awe. Marshall quickly grabbed me and pulled me in. Our chests we touching. He leant his head down and whispered in my ear

"Oh, we will _definitely _need that protection for later." He said seductively. I felt that as if every nerve in my body was being kissed, by _Marshall. _He pulled me into a kiss and I passionately kissed back

"You two finished? We gotta go and set up for that party!" Marcy said. I turned around from Marshall and stared at her. 'Thanks' I mouthed, 'No problem' she mouthed smiling. I looked at Finn and he was still staring at Marcy.

"Oh Finn? I see you haven't complimented your sister. Not even your girlfriend" I said crossing my arms. He snapped out of his transe and looked towards me

"Oh, sorry Fi. You look beautiful. So do you, Marcy" He said, smiling at me then smirking at Marcy.

"Thanks Finny" She kissed Finn

"Alright, let's go set up. Everyone will be there soon" Marcy said walking towards the door while she held Finns hand. Me and Marshall smiled at each other. He grabbed hold of my hand and we followed Marcy & Finn.

(TIMELAPSE! They just finished setting up for the party c: )

We had just finished setting when people started arriving. We turned on a song from my iPod, 'Sweat - Hard Fi'. Marshall was showing everyone where everything was, until the boys came in and started hitting on me.

"Hey baby, Why don't you show us what's under that bra?" The horny college boy said smirking at me. About 5 more college boys came over to me

"Yeah baby, c'mon, we'll even pay you" A fat college boy said. They were all closing in on me, making the space between us was turning from 20 inches to 10. I heard Marshall yell.

"Why the fuck does this always happen when I'm gone?" He said, stomping towards the college kids. The college boys turned from me and looked at Marshall.

"Wow buddy. Don't worry about this situation. Just some tramp showing us her tits" The horny one said, Marshall grabbed the collar of his shirt

"That 'tramp' is my girlfriend. Get the hell out of here before I tear you apart" He said pushing the horny one away from me. They all glared at me then left

"Pussies" Marshall murmured under his breath. He turned to me.

"You okay Fi?" He said, grabbing me around my waist.

"Yeah, fine" I said smiling up at him. The song 'Tick' started playing. I looked at him and kissed him, roughly. He kissed back

"Jeez Fi, I haven't had much rough kissed from you. But they're _hot" _He said smirking at me. I bit my lip and looked at him.

"Hey Fi" He said, look straight into my eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Let's get married some day. Have kids or something rad like that" He said smiling. The song 'Bedroom Eyes' started playing

"Yeah, Marshall. We should do that" I said smiling at him. He smirked at me and started kissing me again. All of the sudden, I felt Marcy tug on my arm

"Fionna! Bedroom Eyes _just _started playing! We have to dance to it!" She said, pulling me away from Marshall

"Sorry Marshall!" She yelled out to Marshall. I look back at him and mouthed 'I love you!'. He smirked at me and mouthed 'I love you too, Fionna'. I saw Marshall walk up to Finn and start to talk to him. Marcy had dragged me to where everyone was dancing and started to dance. I followed her actions, laughing and giggling. All of the sudden Marcy pecked me on the lips. I look at her with a 'What the hell' expression

"Sorry Fi, just wanted to try it" She said laughing. I smiled and shrugged it off. We kept dancing until Marshall and Finn came over to interrupt us. Finn walked up to Marcy and started dancing with her, and Marshall grabbed me by my hip and kissed me on the forehead. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we started to dance. We couldn't help but express our love for each other. He lightly kissed my neck, I let out a silent moan every now and then. When he stopped kissing my neck, I started softly sucking hiss neck. He smirked and picked me up. And took me out to the beach. He put me back down and we started to roughly make out. I tore off his red plaid shirt and he smirked. He lied me down and started to kiss my neck. I felt sex craved.

**Ashley's P.O.V**

**(LEMON ACTION COMING UP. I JUST WANTED SOME LEMON ACTION WITH ASHLEY. JUST A BJ..)**

"Are they about to fuck?" I said. I was hiding behind a rock on the beach

"I don't know.. it looks like it"

"I can't believe he could just move on like that!" I said with anger

"Well.. we can always get back at them.. and you have me now.."

"My darling. You're a genius. And you're right, I do have you. And you're all I want" I said, getting on my knees. I unzipped his pants and started giving him a fast bj.

"Say my name" he said, pulling me off his. I looked at him and smiled

"GumBall" I said smirking up at him. He smiled down at me

"Good girl" He said, smirking.

**I'm sorry if you're not into Lemon stuff.. I just felt like it was needed...**


	11. Beach Party AND MORE DRAMA

**Hey guys :) New update , yay :) One quick thank you for 2000+ views :D I'm pretty happy with that c: Don't forget to suggest, review and all that Biz! :) Do you guys think I shoudl add lemon stuff? Or just stay how it is? And lol, I always make GumBall hateable in my stories cx Enjoy the story guys**

* * *

Fionna's P.O.V

We continued to passionately kiss. He ran his head through my head lightly tugging at it. I let out a small moan. He smirked at me, breaking our kiss

"Sex on the beach?" He said looking into my eyes

"At least it's romantic" I said smirking, crossing my arms. I was sitting on top of him, my legs spread out on either side of him

"Oh Bunny. I could think of 100 other romantic places" He said still smirking

"Okay. Well, when you name them, then we can continue what we're doing on the beach" I said jokingly. He pouted

"Alright Bunny. I would only be able to think about 10" He said, defeat in his tone. I smirked down at him and lightly kissed him on the lips. He kissed back. I felt that his jeans were growing tight. I giggled and looked at him

"So you wanna do it on the beach?" I said smirking

"Hell yeah!" He said chuckling. I giggling and went into a rough kiss with him. We didn't strip each other of all of our clothes, mainly because there was a party with around 200 people there. And because I had these feeling down in my gut that someone or something was watching us. I was probably just paranoid.

About an hour later we finished up.

**Guys. I'm not gonna start writing lemon stuff until y'all say it's fine :L Just want to be safe cx**

"So beach sex is pretty fun?" I said getting up, slipping my top back on.

"Sure is Bunny"He said, buttoning up his shirt while he smirked at me. I bit my lip and smiled. He stood up and we stared at each other. I blushed staring at him, being lost in my thoughts

"What is it Bunny?" He said, pulling me in

"Oh nothing. Just thinking. Hey Marshy?" I said, looking up at him

"Yes Miss Fionna?"

"I know you already know this, but I really love you" I said, biting my lip. He smirked

"I love you too, Fi. Now, your lip. You won't stop biting it. It's making _me _want to bite it" He said. He leaned in and lightly bit my bottom lip. I moaned slightly and he leaned back and smirked at me. We walked back to the party. I still had this weird feeling someone was watching us. I looked behind us and saw something move off in the distance. _What the?.. _I ignored it and went over to Marcy, who was talking to a few girls. They wore clothes that looked demonic. I walked over to her and her 'friends'

"Hey Marcy" I said smiling

"Oh uh hey Fi" She said nervously

"Who the _hell _is she?" One of the demon looking girls said to Marcy

"She's uh.. my friend" Marcy said scratching the back of her neck

"_I _am the sister of her boyfriend. _I _am one of her best friends. _I _am Fionna Humanna. _Who _are _you?" _I said with anger in my tone

"This good little girl is your _friend?_" The fat one said

"I uh.. Yes. She is my friend. And if you can't accept it. Then piss off." She said sternly. The demonic girls glared at me then left

"Hey, what was that about?" I said looking towards Marceline

"Nothing. Just old news. Hey, how was your time with Marshall?" She said, quickly changing the subject

"It was fun" I said giggling. We both started laughing. We started walking over to where all the food was

"So is her any good?" She said nudging my shoulder. I blushed

"Um, yeah, he is _really _good. Why'd you want to know anyway?" I said as we reached the food bar.

"No reason. Wanna know how good Finn is?" She said fearlessly

"No way dude!" I said, looking straight at her. She chuckled and grabbed a hand full of chips

"I knew you'd say that. Hey I gotta go do something, just to amp up the party. Mind waiting by yourself for about 10 minutes?" She said, indicating behind her

"Yeah, I'll be fine" I said smiling, grabbing some chips

"Okay, sweet! I'll see you then" She said, quickly walking away. I walked down to the beach and sat down around 20 meters away from the water. The views was beautiful. I heard someone call my name

"Fionna!" I turned around and saw GumBall waving towards me and smiling. _Great _I thought to myself.

"Oh, hey GumBall" I said. He ran over to me and sat down.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" He said, moving closer to me

"Oh I'm just waiting for Marcy" I said, half smiling

"Cool.. Cool. Hey, Fionna, do you _really _love Marshall? Or did you just say that because he did?" He said looking at me. I looked towards him

"I love Marshall with my heart and soul. Nothing can change that"

"You sure about that?" He said, slipping his hand onto my thigh. My eyes widened. I pushed him away from me

"No! Nothing can change that!" I said angrily. He grinned at me then quickly jumped on top of me. He pinned me down with his legs. I screamed and he put his hand over my mouth. He smiled at me. With his other hand, he slipped his hand into my bra.

"Oh Fionna" he said smirking. I started to squirm, trying to get him off me.

"I'm gonna have fun with this" He said evilly. He started to suck on my neck. I squirmed even more, trying to get out of his grasp. He started kissing down my neck to my breasts. He was about to take off my bra when someone pulled him off me. I looked to see who my saviour was

"Finn!" I said, quickly getting to my feet. He threw GumBall to the ground and started to scream at him

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! You sick pervert! I could get you arrested for this! And I probably will! If you ever touch my sister again, I will kick your fucking skull in! You pathetic creep!" Finn said, letting out his anger. He started kicking GumBall in the stomach. I grabbed Finn and hugged him

"Finn! Thank god!" I said, hugging him tightly. He hugged me back instantly

"Fi! Are you ok?!" He said, worry in his voice

"I'm fine Finn, it's okay" I said, softening my hug.

"Thank god" He said.

"Fionna? You out here?" I heard Marshall's voice. I looked towards where his voice was coming from. He was walking towards us. He looked at GumBall then to me with an expression of worry and confusion. Finn let go of me when Marshall had reached us

"Why are you crying?" He said, he put the palm of his hand on my cheek and stared straight into my eyes with worry

"GumBall he.. he tried to rape me.. if it wasn't for Finn.. then I don't know what would've happened." I said. Marshall's expression went from worry to pissed off. He walked away from me to GumBall. He threw one swift kick to GumBalls head, breaking his nose. He squatted down to GumBalls ear and whispered

"You disgust me. And I thought Ashley was the scum of the earth. You're just her equal". GumBall chuckled. Marshall stood back up and spat on GumBall. He turned and went towards me

"Are you okay Fi? Did he hurt you?" He said, with compassion

"No, he didn't" I said. Marshall turned towards Finn and smiled

"Thanks man" He said

"Hey dude, she is _my _sister. She's not only yours y'know?" Finn said chuckling. Marshall smiled at Finn then Me. I smirked up at him.

"Yeah dude. Of course. But she's m'lady." He said, wrapping his arm around my hip.

"Of course dude." Finn said smiling. We started to make our way back to the party

**Finn's P.O.V**

_I wonder where Fionna is? _I thought. I started looking around the party. I walked up to BubbleGum

"Have you seen Fionna?" I said scratching the back of my neck

"Nope. Last time I saw her she was walking around on the beach" BubbleGum said. I nodded my head and walked over to the beach. I looked around the beach. Can't see her. I decided to start to walk down to the shore when I saw two people on the beach. _Eh. They're probably just making out her something _I thought to myself. As I got closer to the couple I started to realise that one of them looked like Fi.

"AHHH!" I heard a scream. It came from the couple. I ran closer. As I got closer, the fury in my body started to build. It was GumBall, attempting to rape Fionna. He was pinning her down. I started to sprint towards them. _I have to help Fi! _I thought to myself. I got there just before he ripped off her bra. I pulled off GumBall and threw him to the ground. I started kicking him senselessly

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! You sick pervert! I could get you arrested for this! And I probably will! If you ever touch my sister again, I will kick your fucking skull in! You pathetic creep!" I yelled. I couldn't stop kicking him. All of the sudden, I felt Fionna's arms wrap around my neck. I hugged her back immediately

"Finn! Thank god!" She said, hugging me tightly.

"Fi! Are you ok?!" He said, I had a sense of worry in my tone

"I'm fine Finn, it's okay" She said, she started to soften her grasp

"Thank god" I said. Relief running through my body

"Fionna? You out here?" I heard Marshall's voice. I looked over to him. He was walking towards us. He looked worried when he saw Fionna

"Why are you crying?" He said, putting the palm of his hand on Fionna's cheek, staring straight into her eyes with worry

"GumBall he.. he tried to rape me.. if it wasn't for Finn.. then I don't know what would've happened." He said. Marshall's expression went from worry to pissed off. He walked away from Fi to GumBall. He threw one swift kick to GumBalls head, breaking his nose. He squatted down to GumBalls ear and whispered. I couldn't quite hear what he said, but I bet it was a nasty threat. He turned to Fionna.

"Are you okay Fi? Did he hurt you?" He said, with compassion

"No, he didn't" She said. Marshall turned towards me and smiled

"Thanks man" He said

"Hey dude, she is _my _sister. She's not only yours y'know?" I said chuckling._She'll always be my bestfriend, and my Fi _I thought to myself. Marshall smiled at Me then Fionna.

"Yeah dude. Of course. But she's m'lady." He said, wrapping his arm around her hip.

"Of course dude." Finn I really did have something special. We decided to leave GumBall. thinking he had learned his lesson. We started to make our way back to the party.

**Ashley's P.O.V**

_Damn it! _I thought to myself, after watching GumBall getting taken down. I had been watching behind the same rock we were behind when me and GumBall were making love. When Finn, Fionna and Marshall were out of sight, I ran over to GumBall. I kelt down beside him

"Hey babe" He said in a husky tone

"Jesus, Bubba! They really fucked you up!" I said, looking at his broken body.

"It's not that bad" He said, getting up. I had to help him get up. Once he was up I kissed him

"So I was thinking we could do it t'night. Then after we work out something to get back at them" I said smirking. He nodded and smirked back at me. We left the beach as soon as we could, straight back to Bubba's dorm. We quickly picked up his things and left back to my home. After what happened tonight, Marshall will kill him if he sees him again.

* * *

**Guys. I'm really tired. This chapter is shorter than others ;-; But I tried. So yeah.**


	12. One Hell Of A Night

**Hey guys. So quick thank for 2500+ views! You have no idea how hyped I am! c: I'm kinda struck on how I am going to continue. **

**I will be adding some lemon. I will also be making another story, but it will be a lemon story. **

**So yep. That's it. Hope you like the chapter! c:**

**THIS IS A RATED M CHAPTER FOR SEXUAL CONENT.**

* * *

**Fionna's P.O.V**

We got back to the party. Marceline was jumping up and down dancing. As soon as she looked towards me, she showed and expression of worry. She stopped smiling and ran over to Me, Marshall and Finn. She grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me straight in the eye

"Fionna! Why are you crying?" She said

"I.. I.." I said tearing up. Finn hugged me the grabbed Marceline and pulled her away

"I'll explain" He said as they started to walk away. I turned towards Marshall and he pulled me into a hug. I hugged back instantly

"Shhhh Bunny. It's okay. You're okay" He said, tightening his grasp by the second. I cried into his shirt.

"He-he just took me by surprise. I-I couln-n't..." I said trailing off

"Shhh Fionna. He'll never hurt you again, I promise" He said, kissing the top of my head

"Marshall.. I think I want a new start..." I said trailing off.

"You can always have one. And if I'm not apart of it... I understand..." Marshall said, loosening his grip. My eyes shot up to his. I tightened my grasp around him and shook my head

"No! I want you to be with me! I want you to be apart of my new start!" I said, staring straight into his eyes. He softly smiled and tightened his grasp

"I was hoping you'd say that" He said. His soft smile now turning into a grin

"What about school?" He said, looking down at me

"I.. Let's stay till the end of the year and graduate. I want to graduate college" I said, trying to smile

"Of course Fi. I just hate not being in the same room as you" I said, nuzzling his nose into my neck. I suddenly had an idea

"Hey, you know how some students just rent apartments instead of going to the dorms?" I said, pulling his head out of my neck

"Yeah?"

"Well, why don't we do that? I'm not going back to my old apartment though.." I said trailing off.

"Fionna Merten. Are you asking me to move in with you?**(I don't remember her last name exactly)**" He said with a smirk

"I uh. Um. Yes?" I said blushing. He picked me up bridal style and started to walk me out of the party

"Of course I will. Now let's go before Marcy comes and takes away your happiness by talking about GumWadd" Marshall said, smirking down at me. I slowly nodded my head

"So where are we staying tonight? Your dorm? My dorm? A hotel?" I said, looking up at him. He chuckled when I mentioned a hotel

"How about a hotel? I have enough money to pay for a night?" He said looking down at me. I bit my lip and smiled

"Yeah, sure dude" I said. He carried me to the mini convertible and sat me down in the passenger seat. He got in the drivers seat and looked towards me

"Hey. You think Finn and Marceline will able to get home?" He said

"Yeah. They'll probably just call a cab. I'll text them" I said, pulling out my phone. Marshall started the engine and smirked

"I know the perfect place" He said. He put his foot down on the pedal and we were off. About 10 minutes later, we arrived at a small Inn.

"This place is perfect" He said smiling. He got out and opened my door for me. As soon as I unbuckled my seat belt, he swiftly and quickly, picked me up, putting me in a bridal style hold

"Marshall. I'm not a baby" I said

"I know. But I just loved having you so close to me" He said smirking down at me. I rolled my eyes and smiled. He walked us into the reception. There was a girl with red hair covered in tattoos sitting behind the desk. She looked up towards us

"Can I help you?" She said rudely

"We'd like a room" Marshall said glaring down at her. She got up and handed us a book.

"Write down your name, how long you'll be staying, and your phone number" She said, glaring at me. _Why the hell was she glaring at me? _Marshall put me down so he could write. The red head glared at me, then sweetly smiled at Marshall. After Marshall had written everything down, she pulled out another piece of paper and blushed. She handed it to Marshall

"And here's my number, call me sometime" She said trying to sound seductive. A spike of jealousy and anger ran straight through my body. Marshall took the piece of paper and looked at her. He tore the paper in half and threw it on the ground. She gasped. I grinned

"What's our room number?" He said sternly. She grabbed a key from the desk and threw it at Marshall

"64, asshole" She said.

"You tried giving me your number, even when I obviously have a girlfriend that I am in love with? You really expect me to take it?" Marshall said catching the key. I grinned and blushed. She glared at me then sat back down. Marshall shook his head then turned to me. He picked me up again bridal style. I giggled as he walked us out of the door. There were about 100 apartments. 50 on the bottom level, and 50 on the top. Marshall took us up stairs to room 64. He unlocked the door and opened it, all whilst I was in him arms. He walked in and kicked the door close behind us

"You can out me down now" I said, raising my eyebrows at him. He chuckled and walked over to the bed. He sat down, me still in his arms. He turned me around so I was facing him. I positioned my legs on either side of him. So his legs were filling up the gap between mine. I think he was trying to take my mind off what happened earlier

"So. Wanna go to bed? Or cuddle? Or.." I said, trailing off. _I have a feeling he's talking about sex _I thought to myself and smirked

"Well, I know what _you _want to do. But you sure you want to? Aren't you tired from earlier? Two times in one day?" I said, trailing my finger down his chest. He smirked at me as my eyes followed my finger

"Oh, I'm always up for round two" He said, pulling my head up softly by my chin. I bit my lip

"Tonight was.. hard for you. Are you sure you want to?" He said with compassion. I smiled softly and nodded

"Right now. You're the only person who can help me forget" I said. He smiled and pulled me back onto the bed so I was lying on top of him. I started to kiss him passionately. He kissed back, with even more started to slip his hand up my shirt, unhooking my blue push up bra. I pulled my arms away from him so that the straps of my bra would fall down. He pulled off my black baggy see through t-shirt. I now had nothing to cover my chest. Even when I'm around Marshall, I try cover myself. I quickly put my hands over my chest. He chuckled and shook his head

"Fi. You have an amazing body. I don't know why you're hiding it" He said leaning back. I blushed

"I don't know dude. It's just weird when people look at your junk" I said, trying to smile. He smiled and shook his head. He pulled me back into a passionate kiss. I start to un button his shirt. I can feel his smirk in our kiss. I pull off his shirt and pull away from our kiss. I trail the tip of my fingers down his abs. I looked at his chest in awe. He chuckled

"Like what you see?" He said,

"I uh.. yeah" I said blushing. He smirked. While I was distracted by his abs, he was slowly moving his hands down to the zipper on my shirt. He pulled down the zipper then looked up at me. I looked down at him, showing no expression

"Wanna take those off?" He said smirking, indicating to my short shorts. I bit my lip and nodded. I quickly got up and pulled them down. He watched my every move. I threw my shorts to the side and looked towards him

"Pervert?" I said giggling

"Hey, you just took off your shorts in front of me! What else am I supposed to do?" He said putting his hands up in defence. I smiled and shook my head. I crawled up on the bed and un did his zipper. I swiftly pulled off his pants to see his manhood growing. I looked at him and raised and eyebrow

"Me without a bra and pants on did this?" I said proudly

"No. You taking off my pants, barely wearing any clothes, did that" He said was wearing boxes. I left those on, and he tried doing a fake pout. I jumped on top of him, into the position we were in before. I leaned down and started kissing him. He roughly kissed me started trailing kisses down my neck. I groaned with pleasure. He moved down to my chest, and started to grope my breasts. I moaned in great pleasure. I could feel my underwear starting to get wet. He flipped me over so that he was on top. He yanked down his boxers, revealing his hard manhood. I blushed and he smirked at me

"Still on the pill? You know I _hate _using condoms" He said with a smirk. I nodded my head and bit my lip. I hadn't told anyone, but I had started going 'on the pill' for Marshall. I didn't really want to tell anyone else. Marshall smirked and with a quick movement, ripped off my wet panties

"Marshall!" I said in an angry tone

"I loved those underwear!" I exclaimed. He smirked and rolled his eyes. I just chuckled and let him continue with what he was doing. He started to kiss down my stomach, to my sex. His kissed were soft. He slipped a finger inside of me and I moaned. He started to slowly pump. My breathing hitched and I moaned

"Marshall.." I said moaning. He stopped and pulled his finger out of me. I looked at him confused

"What is it?"

"It's not fair. You're sitting right in front of me, naked, moaning and groaning. I can't help myself" He said. He grabbed his manhood with one hand and put the tip of it just inside of me. I moaned

"Ready?" He said excitingly

"Yeaah" I said, panting. He thrusted in and I moaned, he was filling me up. He thrusted back, and forth several more times. I dug my finger nails into the bed and flung back my head

"Uhh!" I moaned. He started to pick up his speed. I couldn't help myself. My hips started to move the the rhythm of his hips

"Shit Fionna!" He groaned. We kept picking up the speed. I could feel my climax coming.

"M-marshall! I'm about to!" I said panting and moaning. My body was trembling

"Uhhhnnhh! Me t-too Fi!" He said. We picked up our pace. I was so close I was so c-

"Neeyyaaaahh!" I moaned, I came, spiralling down into my orgasm.

"Uh, Uh, UHHH! Fuck me Fi...!" He said as he emptied himself inside of me. He collapsed on my chest. We both sat there panting for about 4 minutes. Marshall finally pulled out and rolled over beside me. It took us a while to catch our breath. Finally, Marshall broke the silence

"Fi. You bad little girl" He said, turing his head to me. I smirked and closed my eyes.

"Love you, Marshy" I said sweetly. He chuckled

"Love you too, Bunny" He said. I opened my eyes and crawled to the top of the bed. I crawled underneath the sheets as Marshall got up and turned off the light. He walked over to the bed and got under the covers. He snuggled up to me

"It's gonna be so awesome when we find an apartment together" Marshall said, burying his face in my neck

"Totally" I said smiling. I wrapped my arms around Marshall's neck and softly kissed him on the lips.

"Night, Marshall" I said, un wrapping my arms from his neck and cuddling up to him

"Night, Fionna" He said as he tightened his grasp around me. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I woke and he was still asleep. _Of course _I thought to myself. I took this time to examine he perfectly sculptured body. I blushed at his chest. I looked back up at his face. He looked _perfect, and he was all **mine **_I thought to myself. How could a guy like that like a girl like me? Maybe he was lying about the love thing. I frowned at the thought. I finally got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I was still naked from last night. _Last night _the memories brushed through my mind. GumBall disgusting choice, Finn saving me, Marshall's spft and delicate touches. I started to weep. I couldn't help myself. _How could GumBall do that?! _I thought to myself. A wave of emotions finally crashed over me. From my parents, grandfather and Gumball. _Stop crying Fionna! _I screamed in my head. My knees felt weak. I fell to the floor. My weep has transformed into a loud cry. Marshall came running in

"Fionna!" He said as he reached the door way. He looked down to me and quickly got down besides me. He put me into his arms, cradling me.

"Fionna, shhh" He said as he leaned his head down towards mine

"I-I'm sorry Marshall.. I just c-can't take i-it" I said between sobs. He started to pet my head

"It's okay Fionna. I know right now life's hard for you. But I'm here for you, so is Finn. Now please, stop crying Fi, I hate to see you so sad" He said with compassion. I tried to sop crying. But I couldn't. We sat there for about 15 minutes. I kept crying while he tried to calm me down. I finally stopped.

"You gonna be alright, Fionna?" He said looking down at me. I looked up at him

"I'll be fine.." I said trailing off. He could tell this was a lie. All he wanted to do was to cheer me up.

"Knock knock" He said still looking down at me.

"Who there's?" I said blankly looking up at him.

"Orange"

"Orange who?"

"Orange"

"Orange who?"

"Orange"

"Orange. Who."

"Orange"

"Orange Who!?" I said with frustration

"Orange ya glad I didn't say orange again?" He said smirking. I giggled and shook my head. I lightly punched him in the arm

"You're such a dork" I said with a smile. He grinned down at me

"Good. It made you happy" He said. I looked at him and softly smile. _I take back what I thought earlier. I'm pretty sure he does love me now _I thought._  
_

"Hey, I'm gonna have a shower" I said still lying in his arms. He released me and smirked

"May I join?" He said while we stood up. I smirked at him. I walked up to him until my chest was pushed against his. I ran my hands over his chest and stopped at the starting of his rubs. I stared at him and bit my lip. He smirked at me. But before he knew it, I had pushed him out of the bathroom. He looked at me with confusion.

"Sorry Marshy, but I'd rather show alone" I said grinning. He pouted at me, trying to act hurt. I closed the door grinning at him. I turned and leant against the door. I got back up and went over to the shower. I turned it on and waited for it to heat up. While I was waiting, I stood in front of the mirror looking at myself. There was mascara running down my face from when I put it on last night. Whatever. I was about to wash it off. The water was boiling hot, and I got in. The water ran down through my hair, travelling down my entire body. It was so relaxing. I sat down, pulled my head back so it was leaning against the top of the tub. I stretched out my legs, and let the water pour over me. I could finally relax.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? If you didn;t like the lemon then sorry, but I thought it should've been added. **

**Sorry for not changing P.O.V'S**


	13. School Time

**Hey guys**

**I am SO sorry I haven't been writing lately! I kinda took a break and decided to dedicate a lot of my time to reading books.**

**Plus after a while of writing, I start to lose interest because I have no inspiration **

**I'll try and update more!**

**Anyway. Back to the story.. Finally! xD**

* * *

Fionna's P.O.V

I sat in the tub as the water sprayed over my naked body. I could lie here forever in the relaxing water. The hotel had supplied a strawberry shampoo and conditioner in each shower. They were only small sachets, but it was enough to clean my hair. I opened the shampoo sachet and poured it on my head, rubbing it into my scalp. I let it sit for about 3 minutes and then washed it out. I repeated the same process for the conditioner. I got up and turned the faucet to "Off". I stepped out of the shower and grabbed the lime green towel that was hung up on the towel rack. I wrapped my body up with the towel and then went out to the main room. I saw Marshall dressed, sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked up to me and smiled.

"Well that took you long enough" He said as he got up. I looked at the clock and saw it was 9:30am. _Woah. I got in the shower when it was 8:45am.. _I looked down at my hands and saw they were pruney. _How did I only notice this now? _I blushed and looked at Marshall who was now right in front of me

"Uh, yeah it did, didn't it?" I said nervously. He chuckled and planted a soft kiss on my fore head. I smiled up at him

"I need to get dressed." I said gazing into his deep crimson eyes. Glob, I almost forgot how mesmerising they were. He smirked and stepped aside, allowing me to find my clothes. I saw my torn panties lying in the middle of the room. I picked them up then turned to Marshall.

"Looks like I'm not wearing any underwear until we get back to the dorms" I said hurling my torn panties at Marshall. He chuckled and caught them.

"Good" he said sliding the underwear into his pocket. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I found the clothes that I was wearing the night before and put them on. _Thank god I'm wearing shorts _I thought to didn't have anything else to grab besides the room key. We took the key and left. We got down to the reception and that stupid red head was there. Again. She lit up as soon as she saw Marshall. Even after yesterday night. She glanced at me only for a second then turned her attention back to me.

"Hello." She said simply staring straight at Marshall. Marshall pulled out his wallet and put around $100 and on the reception desk

"Marshall Lee Abder. Room 64" Marshall said showing no emotion. She snatched the key and money and put them aside then looked straight back to Marshall

"Someone dropped by, they said they were looking for a "Marshie", guessing it's some sort of nickname for you 'Marshall'?" She said blankly. _Ashley?!_

"What colour was her hair?" I quickly blurted out

"Snow white" She said blandly.

"I thought she was in jail" I said just loud enough for Marshall to hear. Me and Marshall shared concerned looked with each other. We turned and looked out of the windows. And there we saw Ashley leaning against my yellow mini. Marshall grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me to his side.

"What're we gonna do?" I said looking up at him.

"We just gotta go out there and confront her" Marshall said not taking his attention off Ashley. I nodded nervously and he looked down at me

"Don't worry Fi. You kicked her buns last time you saw her, why should you be afraid now?" He said softly smiling. I smiled as he softly kissed me on my forehead. I entwined my fingers in with Marshall's and we headed for the door. We took one step outside and Ashley looked straight towards us. She smirked and straightened her position. Me and Marshall walked fearlessly towards her. We had reached the car and were staring straight into her eyes. But, instead of looking at Marshall as per usual, she was staring _me_

"Why hello there Fionna" She said grinning. I kept my face in a cold expression

"Ashley" I said, almost scowling at her.

"What do you want Ashley?" Marshall said, not taking his eyes of Ashley's. She looked up at Marshall and laughed

"I don't want anything from _you. _I want _her" _She said trailing her eyes back to mine. I froze and my expression changed to worried. Marshall narrowed his eyebrows at Ashley

"Fionna is too amazing to be near such a despicable person like you" Marshall said putting empathises on _despicable. _She smirked and looked behind her

"Babe. You wanna take charge here?" She said calling out to someone. Then.. _no... Gumball. _He walked out from behind the apartment building that was placed right beside the car park. I felt Marshall's grip tighten around my hand. Gumball was now beside Ashley. He wrapped his arm around her waist and smirked at me. He trailed his eyes from my legs up to my chest without Ashley realising. His eyes met mine and his smirk and grown into a grin.

"Fionna. Nice to see you again" He said in a evil tone. He had a massive plaster on his nose and a bandaged wrapped around his head.

"You putrid asshole" I said anger and sadness running through my tone.

"Now why don't you look at that? I couldn't have thought of a better couple" Marshall said coldly. Gumball chuckled slightly not taking his eyes off me. I stifled from the uncomfortable stare.

"Now will you two ladies please move? We have our first music class this morning and we'd rather not miss that" Marshall said rudely yet politely at the same time. Gumball laughed and slightly shook his head

"Marshall, you can go. But Fionna on the other hand" He said still staring straight at me. Marshall stood in front of me protectively

"Or I could beat you" Marshall said fiercely. Gumball finally looked away from me. He look at Marshall with fear in his eyes. Even Ashley couldn't help but step back in fear. She bumped right into my car. _Pussies_

"So will there be fighting or will you two leave?" Marshall said taking very small steps forward

"Oh sweet Fionna, you're safe this time. But next time, we'll get you. And I will cease you for myself" GumBall said grinning

"What the fuck did I ever do to either of you two?! You kill my Grandfather, attack my grandfather, try to rape me, all for what?!" I quickly blurted out as I stepped in front of Marshall, not realising what I just said. Ashley and Gumball looked at each other then looked directly back up me. They both chuckled

"You didn't do anything wrong, Fionna. You just met the wrong person at the wrong time" Gumball said smirking at me. I shook my head and closed my eyes as a tear fell from my eye, hitting the concrete. Marshall pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly, as I buried my head into Marshall's shirt. I heard a laugh then footsteps the slowly trailed off. About 5 minutes had passed when I lifted my head and looked up at Marshall. I couldn't tell his expression. The only expression I could make out was love.

"It's okay Fi. They're gone, they won't get you. I promise" He said as he planted a soft and long kiss on my head. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent. He smelt of.. vanilla.. strawberries.. and.. I sniffed in, trying to make out what the scent was. *Snniiiffff* Is.. is that .. death? He smelt of vanilla, strawberries and death. And I loved it. His scent was just so intoxicating. Even if he smelt of death, it was a delicious scent. I opened my eyes when he broke the kiss. I softly smiled at him, giving him reassurance that I was ok. We broke apart and got into my car. Marshall wanted to drive because I was just crying. I took that as a good enough reason and sat in the front passenger seat

"We have 15 minutes to class. Do you want to try and go change clothes or just go straight to class?" Marshall said as he started up the car. I looked down at what I was wearing. It wasn't really school suitable but I didn't care

"Nah, let's just go to class. I'll get dressed after.." I said trailing off. He smiled and shook his head

"Whatever you say Fi" He said as he pulled out of the car park. I cracked half a smile and rolled my eyes

"You know if you keep rolling your eyes, your gonna get dizzy" Marshall said looking out on to the road. I laughed and looked at him

"Whatever you say Marsh" I said, slightly punching him on the arm. He grinned and quickly looked towards me then back out to the road when he almost swerved straight off the road. I laughed and again lightly punched him on the arm

"Watch out Marsh!" I said

"You're a very distracting woman, especially when I know your torn panties are in my pocket" He said as we pulled up to a stop. He turned his head towards me and smirked. I blushed, trying to fight it. He grinned and looked back at the road.

* * *

We arrived back at the college and looked at the time. We were 7 minutes late.

"Shit!" Marshall said as he grabbed me and flung me over he shoulder

"Eeek!" I squealed giggling. He started to run towards the main building filled with all the classes. He didn't stop running until we reached the music room. He set me down on my feet and quietly opened the door. Class had already started. The words 'Miss Cinnabon' were written on the white board in fancy writing.

"Just in time" She said with a smile looking at us. We walked in to see there were 4 missing seats. Two for me and Marshall, and two for two more people. But who? We quickly looked over the crowd for our friends. BubbleGum, Lady, Flora and Farley. As we were walking towards our seats, I tugged on Marshall's sleeve. He looked down at me with a confused expression

"Marcy and Finn are supposed to be here"I said with worry. He looked back at the empty seats then looked back down at me

"Don't worry 'bout it Fionna. They'll be ok" He said with a comforting smile. As soon as we sat down Miss Cinnabon made everyone stand up and clear out their chairs to the side of the room. Once we moved all the chairs, there was a amassive empty space in the middle of the room

"Okay class. This _is _a music class, and I usually like to just sing and dance. So that's what we're gonna do" She said pulling out instruments from the cupboard on the other side of the room. She pulled out a bass that was oddly shaped like and axe, and small drum set, a few microphones, and a few other things. Marshall smirked at the microphones then look down at me

"Can you sing Fi? I can play the bass" He said

"I um, I guess I can sing" I said blushing

"So who will be doing what?" Miss Cinnabon called out through the class. Marshall quickly grabbed two microphones and the bass. He ran over to me with the instruments and grinned. My eyes widened and I shook my head

"Miss Cinnabon! Me and Fionna will be singing. I'll also play the bass" Marshall said flinging up his arm to get her attention

"Marshall!" I hissed at him

"Why thank you for offering you two? Since you were the first to offer, why don't you choose a song?" She said with a toothy grin. Marshall and looked towards me. He started to strum his bass. A few other people picked up shakers and started to shake to his rhythm. One boy picked up a trumpet and another on bongos. They all went perfectly with Marshall he smirked at me. _Damnit Marshall.. _The tune was Hips Don't Lie. Miss Cinnabon had put Marshall's mic on a stand so he could sing into it and play the bass at the same time. I couldn't help but start to dance. I felt my hips shake side to side. I looked up to Marshall who smiled at me and got ready to speak

(**Bold Fionna.** _Italic Marshall)_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She make a man want to speak spanish_

_Como se llama, Bonita, Mi casa, Su casa_

_ Shakira Shakira_

Marshall was an awesome singer. Though I wasn't surprised

**Oh baby when you talk like that**

**You make a woman go mad**

**So be wise, and keep on**

**Reading the signs of my body **I sang as I picked up the pace of my hips

**And I'm tonight**

**You know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel it's right**

**All the attracting, the tension**

**Don't you see baby this is perfection**

_Hey girl, I can see your body moving_

_And it's driving me crazy_

_And I didn't have the slightest idea, till I saw you dancing_

_And when you walk up on the dance floor_

_Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl_

_And everything's so unexpected _

_the way you right and left it_

_So you can keep talking it_

_I never really knew she could dance like this_

_She make a man want to speak spanish_

_Como se llama, Bonita, Mu casa, Su casa_

_Shakira Shakira!_

**Oh baby when you talk like that**

**You make a woman go mad**

**So be wise, and keep on**

**Reading the signs of my body**

**And I'm tonight**

**You know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel you boy**

**Come on let's go. Real slow.**

**Don't you see baby asi es perfecto**

**Oh I know I'm on tonight**

**You know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel it's right**

**All the attracting, the tension**

**Don't you see baby this is perfection**

**Oh boy I can see your body moving**

**Half animal half man**

**I don't, don't really know what I'm doing, but you seem to have a plan**

**My will I'm self restraint**

**Have come to fail now, fail now**

**See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know**

**That's a bit hard to explain**

Everyone one joined in when we sang 'Baila en la calle nooche baila en la calle dia'

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She make a man want to speak spanish_

_Como se llama, Bonita, Mi casa, Su casa_

_ Shakira Shakira_

**Oh and baby when you talk like that**

**You know You got me hypnotised **

**So be wise, and keep on, reading the signs of my body**

And with that we finished. We didn't really have enough time to carry one. I stopped dancing and started to laugh with BubbleGum

"You're such an amazing singer! And dancer!"Pb said with glee

"T-thanks Pb. I've never really sang in front of people before" I said blushing. Pb looked up at smiled. She quickly walked away. I looked up to see why she did. No one was in front of me. I was about to walk away when I felt to arms wrap around my waist.

"The way you just danced is making you very irresistible Fionna" A familiar voice said as they pulled me up against their jeans. _Marshall. _I could feel something hard press up against my butt. This made me shiver in delight. I lightly pushed back my behind so that it would push against his manhood. I heard his breath escalate. Everyone in class was too busy and loud to notice us

"Don't tease, Fionna" He said through gritted teeth

"Who said I'm teasing?" I said, pushing up against Marshall.

"Are you suggesting I strip you in front of everyone and fuck you? Because I'll do that" He said seductively. My heart skipped a beat

"No, we don't have much long of class. But you stripping me is a very appealing idea" I said grinning.

"Oh Fionna. I want you _now" _He said sternly. I pulled away from Marshall and held up my hand

"I gotta go to the bathroom. So does Marshall" I said quickly. Miss Cinnabon smiled and nodded her head. I turned to see and excited and turned on Marshall, grinning. We both quickly ran out of the classroom and made our way to the girls bathroom.


	14. Oh no

As soon as we entered the bathroom, Marshall pushed me up against a wall and roughly kissed me. I kissed back, threading my fingers through his jet black hair. Marshall picked me up so that my legs would wrap around his waist and kicked open one of the cubicle doors. He walked in and kicked the door close. He pushed me up against the wall, now kissing me passionately

"Never done it in a bathroom" Marshall said between kisses. I smiled and stopped to speak

"Of _course _you haven't." I said sarcastically. He looked at me with a look that said '_what-are-you-saying?' _

"Are you insisting me to be a man whore?" He said smirking

"I don't know Marshall, am I?" I said raising an eyebrow at him. He chuckled slightly

"I'm not a man whore, Fionna. I have fucked many girls before, but that does not make me a whore. Most of them were one night stands. They didn't ask me, I seduced them. But I don't want any of them. I want you. And only you" He said in a serious tone. I blushed and shook my head, looking at the ground

"I still don't know why you'd even want me" I said under my breath.

"Damnit Fionna!" He said tilting my chin up with his finger

"You are one of the most stunning girls I have ever meet. You are not only beautiful on the outside, but you are beautiful on the inside. You must've been friends with some bunk people if you haven't heard it before" He said, his crimson eyes gazing into my crystal blue eyes. I blushed and smiled weakly. He smiled and nuzzled his nose into my neck

"God I love your smile" He mumbled into my neck. It sent shivers down my spin making me crave him even more. All of the sudden we heard the bathroom door fling open. He covered our mouths to make sure who ever came in couldn't hear us

"Oh fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!" I heard a familiar voice sob. _Marceline?..._

"How the fuck am I gonna tell Fi about Finn?" I heard her sob even louder. I quickly turned my head to Marshall with a worried look. He looked at me with compassion and sorrow.

"I-I have to tell her. Oh fuck!" Marceline said, banging something with her fist. I couldn't take it. I quickly jumped out of Marshall's grip and flung the door open with my forearm. Marcy quickly span around to me. As soon as she saw me she looked as though she had been punched in the gut

"What happened to Finn?!" I said walking closer to Marceline. She looked down, tears running down her face

"F-fionna I'm sorry.." She said as she wept

"What the fuck happened to him?!" I said with furry. Marshall was now by my side

"He, oh god.. last night.." She started to explain what had happened last night. She said that at around 1 in the morning they decided to leave. Marceline was drunk, but Finn had not drank much to make sure they both got home safely. When they saw that me and Marshall had left, they decided to walk home. On the trip home Marceline saw a small rabbit in the middle of the road. A car was about to run it over, and Marceline couldn't just stand there and watch it get ran over. She ran into the middle of the road to pick it up just as a car was about to come. Finn ran after her, pushing her out of the way just in time. And that's when it happened. The last thing she saw was Finn flying over the windshield of the car. His blood had covered the car. He lied on the road, still. Marceline screamed and forced the driver of the car to call an ambulance. He made it just in time, but right now he's in the hospital in an un-stable condition. He could die and any moment. I collapsed on the floor in tears.

"I'm s-so sorry F-fionna" She cried, getting down to the floor with me. I pushed her away from me

"This is all your fucking fault! If you didn't go after that stupid rabbit my brother wouldn't be near death right now!" I said with rage. I felt Marshall's arms wrap around me. I collapsed into them, wanting comfort from the man I love. I saw Marceline curl up in a ball and start to cry. I realised what I just said and pulled away from Marshall and crawled over to Marcy

"Marcy, I-I'm sorry I l-lashed out like that. I just.. I" I said to her looked down at the floor. She looked up at me, mascara running down her face. She quickly jumped and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her tightly back. Marshall leaned back against the stall while we started to comfort each other. We all sat there for 10 minutes, waiting for me and Marcy to calm down. When we finally did, we left the school, not caring about any other classes. Once we arrived at the hospital, Marceline showed us where Finn was. When we saw his room, Jake was at the end of the bed, waiting to him to wake. I quickly ran in before Marshall or Marceline could and dropped to my knees besides Finn. There were cuts and bruises all over his body. I held his hand with a tight grasp

"F-finn? Can you hear me? It's me, Fionna. Please wake up!" I said lightly shaking his hand as tears cascaded down my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see it was Marshall, staring down at me with a look of comfort. He knelt down beside me and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't turn to him, instead I looked at Finn as I cried. Praying he would wake.

"Shh Fi, it's okay, Finn will be fine" Marshall said, rubbing my arms. I turned to him and embraced his comforting hug. I cried into his t-shirt, making a massive wet patch on his shirt. We sat on the floor for what seemed like years. I finally calmed down, yet once again. I looked back at Finn and grabbed his hand again. Marceline had been sitting on a seat on the far side of the room, staring at me and Finn. Marshall stood up and grabbed two more chairs and positioned them right next to Finn. I sat on the one closest to Finn's head and Marshall sat next to me for comfort. We sat there for hours, waiting for Finn to wake. Around 6 hours later, Finn's eyes started to flutter open. I eyes shot wide open and I grasped at his hand, squeezing it tightly

"Finn! Finn are you awake?! Please be awake!" I said shaking his hand. He slowly opened his eyes then looked around the room. His eyes slowly drifted to me. His eyes locked with mine

"F..Fionna?.. Where am I?.." He said with confusion.

"Finn! Oh thank glob you're awake!" I said with glee

"Fionna, who is he?.. A-and who is she?" He said looking over at Marshall and Marceline. Marceline jumped up and ran over to Finn.

"It's Marshall and Marceline, Finn. How could you fo-.. Oh no.." I said looking over at Marshall. As soon as I said Oh No, Marshall realised what was going on. Marceline looked at me with a scared look

"I think Finn has amnesia..." I said quietly. Macrceline's eyes shot wide open and she looked straight back down at Finn

"Finn, what's the last thing you remember?" I said looking down at him

"I.. I remember seeing her running over to a rabbit. It reminded me of you.. then that's all I remember.." He said indicating to Marceline

"Finn.. how old do you think you are?.." I said with concern

"I just turned 16. So did you" He said with ease. My mouth made an 'o' face and I looked at Marceline with a worried expression. _Three years of his life are gone?!_

"Go get the nurse. Tell her Finn's awake. But he can't remember anything since he was 17. The only thing he remembers is before he got hit last night" I said quickly. She nodded and quickly ran out of the room.

"Accident? What? You still haven't told me who they are. Where's Mum and Dad?" He said looking straight at me. My heart dropped. I can't just tell him that our parents are.. dead..

"You were in an accident last night. You've got amnesia, I'm pretty sure at least. This is my boyfriend, Marshall Lee. And that girl was Marceline, your girlfriend. You're not 17, you're 19 and you attend college" I said pumping information into his head. His eyes shot wide open at the word 'boyfriend'

"Boyfriend?! Girlfriend?! I'm NOT 16?! Fifi what's happening!" He said with shock. _Shit, I shouldn't have told him so much at once_

"Calm down Finn. Yes, he's my boyfriend, and she's your girlfriend. I said you have amnesia, by the sounds of it you can't remember two years of your life" I said trying to sound calm, trying to shock Finn as much as he already was. Jake woke up and ran up his bed, licking his face

"Jake! You seem bigger than I remember. Where's Mum and Dad boy?" He said grinning at Jake

"Finn!" I stopped him. He looked at me confused. i hung my head, tears swelling up in my eyes. I looked up at Marshall, with a look that said _what-do-I-do? _He sighed and looked over at Finn.

"Finn.. Fionna has.. we have something to tell you" He said softly. I nodded at Marshall then took hid hand comfort.

"Your mother and father, they.. they passed away.." Marshall said softly. Finn eye's shot wide open, then quickly looked at me

"Fi, h-he's lying right?" Finn said with a shaky voice. I hung my head as the tears started to run down my face. I slowly shook my head then looked back up at Finn

"They're dead. Finn.." I said, staring into Finn's eyes. All colour faded from his face. I quickly wrapped my arms around him, allowing him to cry and my shoulder. It only took seconds for my shoulder to be near soaked.

"N-no..no!" He said loud enough for Marshall to hear

"I-it's okay Finn. We have each other" I said between sobs

"How c-could this happen?" He said, burying his face into the side of my neck. I guess he didn't want to see the world right now

"Oh Finn. I-I shouldn't go into detail" I said as he pulled his head back up from my neck. We pulled away and faced each other

"What about Grandma and Grandpa, are they alright?" He said stuttering. _Oh no.._

"They're... They're fine.." I said, my teeth chattering. I couldn't tell him. No. I can't. Just wait for his memory to come back.. Me and Finn broke apart, he had a weak smile when he heard that they were.. fine. I looked over at Marshall. He slowly nodded his head then grabbed my hand. He raised my hand and kissed my knuckles then mouthed 'You're such a strong and caring person'. I blushed slightly as he lowered my hand, not releasing his grip. I looked over to Finn, who had a look of concern on his face. He looked over at Marshall and his expression softened. When I looked over at Marshall, he was staring at me, love filling his expression. I stretched over and pecked him on the cheek. 'You're so sweet' I mouthed to him. As soon as he smiled, the door flung open. In walked a nurse and Marceline

"W-we think he has amnesia..." Marceline said trembling. The nurse scanned over everyone. She blushed when she looked at Marshall. _Ugh. _She looked over at Finn and walked towards him

"Do you remember your name?" She said as she looked down at her clipboard that had all of Finn's information on it

"Finn.. Finn um.. Finn Mertens..." He said looking over at me. I nodded my head

"How old are you, Finn?" She said, writing something on the clipboard

"I um.. I think I'm 16.. but Fionna said I was 19..." He said looking at the nurse. She scribbled something down

"Do you remember any of your family members or friends?" She said, not taking her eyes of her clipboard

"No.. Only Fionna, Jake, Cake and my.. parents..." He said trailing off.

"Which school do you attend?" She said

"I um... I don't know..." He said looking down at his lap. The nurse nodded her head then looked over at me

"Finn has amnesia. It doesn't seem permanent. At least he hasn't completely lost his memory. You just need to help him remember everything. Trigger something in him." She said, now looking around at me, Marshall and Marcy. We nodded our heads then focused on Finn. He had zoned out, yet a look of worry and confusion was splattered against his face.

"Here, you guys should probably take this piece of paper. It has a prescription on it for Finn, just some meds to help him with his car accident" The nurse said handing a piece of paper to Marshall. He went to put it in his pocket when a ring box fell to the floor. I looked at it and cocked my head slightly. Marshall quickly reached down and snatched the box and shoved it back into his pocket

"What was that?" I said looking at Marshall. A blush spread across his face

"N-nothing Fi. Don't worry about it" He said. I could easily see through his lie, but decided to to push forward. The nurse left and we spent the next hour attempting to re-jog Finn's memory.

* * *

**I wonder what was in that box? ;) Hope you guys liked the chapter! :)**


	15. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**IMPORTANT. VERY VERY IMPORTANT.**

**GUYS. THEY'RE PLANNING TO TAKE DOWN OUR BELOVED WEBSITE,**

**SEARCH UP BILL PIPA**

**HELP US SAVE !**

Go onto: petition . whitehouse . gov then add /petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF on the end of the address

**Please, sign this petition! Please! We can't let this happen!**

**So please! Hopefully we get enough signs.**

**We can't let them take our rights away just because they think we're copying the show? It's fucking fan-fiction!**

**I don't want them to take down FanFiction or Wattapad! Please guys!**

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF

** Sign the petition!**


	16. Happy Days

**Alright guys, I'll give you some lemon for not writing for so long :)**

* * *

Fionna's P.O.V

We sat there for the past hour talking to Finn. We told him everything he needed to know so that we wouldn't be complete strangers to him. Poor Marcy, he didn't really know who she was. Or the relationship they shared. She was terrified that he would never remember him. Me and Finn were mid conversation when he suddenly stopped talking a froze

"Finn? What is it?" I said tugging on his arm

"I.. I can remember.. Me and.. Marcy.. We were on the beach.. kissing" I said looking out into space. _He's remembering things! _

"D-do you remember anything else?" I said looking into his eyes.

"N..No.. " He said, tracing his eyes back to mine. I sighed in disappointment. The nurse came in and smiled at us

"Finn can be released. He seems to have stabilised" She said softly. Finn grinned at her then back at me

"Sweet! Can we go, like now?" Finn said jumping up and down. I chuckled and rolled my eyes

"Yeah dude, of course" I said. The nurse unhook everything from Finn's body. Marceline had brought him some clothes, they were just his same old clothes. As soon as Finn was discharged, we left. Finn sat in the back with Marcy. I sat in the passenger seat as Marshall drove. We decided to stop at the beach to try and jog Finn's memory, seeing as how he remembered earlier. We walked out to where the dance floor was from last night

"Do you remember when we danced? Finn?" Marcy said grabbing Finn's hand.

"I.. I remember g.. Gumball.." He said clinging at his head.

"He.. I hate him.. And I know why..." He said, fury filling his body.

"It's okay, Finn. We um.. took care of him" Marshall said looking back at Finn then me. Marcy sighed. We continued on to the college. Me and Marcy followed Marshall and Finn back to their dorm, Marceline texted Bonnie and explained where we were going. Once we got inside Marcy took Finn over to the couch in the middle of the living room and sat him down, attempting to re-spark his memory. Marshall and I stood the kitchen watching them, Marshall standing behind me. He pushed his crotch against my butt, sending a shiver through my spine. _Damnit Marshall._

"Marshall, not really the time" I said not taking my eyes off Finn. He pushed his mouth against the back of my neck, I felt his grin against my skin. I naturally squeezed my thighs together.

"We were, so, _so_ close" He said seductively

"How can you be so insensitive and sexy at the same time?" I said, feeling my thighs go moist. He lightly planted kisses around my neck, a silent moan escaping from my mouth

"Oh baby, I only do this when you want it" Marshall said. I sighed. He was right. When I want him, he wants me. And right now, even with my brother having amnesia,I wanted Marshall to sprawl me out on a bed and fuck me. He grinned, it was like he just read my mind. Just then FP came in. I jumped, but Marshall didn't flinch. He just let his eyes drift over to FP.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry! I uh! Umm!" he said covering his eyes with his hand

"Yes?" Marshall said staring at Farely.

"I d-did'nt even know you two were here!" He said still covering his eyes. Marshall rolled his eyes then picked me up, carrying me to the beds

"You're kidding me" I said looking up at Marshall.

"The only other people here are Marceline, Finn and Farely. GumBall's gone. LM and LSP is at school" He said a we walked into the bedroom

"I'm a loud moaner..." I said he he closed the bedroom door. He threw me on his bed and grinned at me

"I don't give a shit" He growled.

"I want you and your sexy moans" He said as he pulled off my pants with a quick tug. My legs dangled off the edge of the bed, opening my thighs. He grinned at my wetness. This felt so wrong, but so goddamn right. He got on his knees and started to lick the sides of my thighs. I moaned silently, trying to make sure no one hears us

"Oh babe, moan for me, don't hold it back" He said against my thighs. I didn't want anyone to hear, so I held back my moans. His tongue entered me, licking the inside of my clit. I couldn't help it. My moan echoed around the room. I felt his grin against my lips. He kept sliding his tongue in and out, It was pure ecstasy. His hand slid up under my bra. He groped me lightly, another moan escaped my mouth. I threaded my hand through his hair, pushing his head further down.

"Marshall.." I said under my breath. He stopped then pulled his tongue up. He looked up at me, grinning. I didn't realise he had taken off his shirt. I looked up at him, my eyes filled with grinned down at me. With one quick movement he pulled out my top and bra. He started to tease my nipples. I dug my fingers into his bed, throwing my head back.

"You're so delicious, Fionna" He said seductively. I heard him unzip his pants, my stomach hurt with so much I wanted him. He stood up and grabbed my legs, wrapping them around my legs. I felt his tip circle my entrance. I moaned and dug my fingers into Marshall's back. He slowly thrusted himself inside of me, rubbing against my walls. I moaned loudly into Marshall's neck. He pulled out, only to thrust back in. He kept going in and out

"Fionna.." He moaned. He speed up. I was in complete ecstasy, Marshall was a drug, and I was hooked. I'll be hooked forever. He kept going, not slowing down, only speeding up. He kept on going, my body was his toy. He consistently teased my breasts. I could feel my climax coming on.

"You're so tight, Fionna" He said through gritted teeth. He continued to thrust. I never wanted this moment to end. I orgasmed, spiralling down into the pleasure. Soon after Marshall followed, collapsing on top of me

"Y-you always fall on me.. why can't I ever be on top?" I said between pants.

"Because I feel dominant on top" He said as he buried his face in my cleavage. I rolled my eyes.

"I love you, Marshall Lee Abder" I said as he pulled himself out and flopped down beside me

"And I love you, Fionna Mertens" He said looking up at the ceiling with a smile. He got up then pulled out the small ring box I saw fall out of his pocket earlier. I sat up and looked up at him with wide eyes. He sweetly smiled and me then got down on one knees. He opened the ring box and held it out to me. It was empty.

"I'm not saying that I want to marry you next weekend, what I'm saying is, I want to marry you one day, I want to be the father of your children, I want to be with you until we grow old. And I'm doing this now to make sure that you don't run away from me. And I just wanted to prove how much I love you. I know the box is empty, I wanted to pick a ring with you, when you're ready, or if you even accept. So Fionna Mertens, will you be my bride to be?" He said with a smile. Of course he had to ask this after we had sex.

"Marshall.. we're so young.." I said looking down at the floor. He looked like he had just been punched in the gut. I smiled and shook my head.

"Yes, Marshall. I love you with my heart and soul. So, yes" I said looking up at him. He gave me the biggest grin. He jumped on top of me, crashing his lips against mine. I kissed him passionately back, fisting my hands through his wild hair. Suddenly the bedroom door flung open

"What the, FARELY! GET OUT!" I yelled at him. Unfortunately, Marshall's chest was only covering one of my breasts, the other one was in clear sight of FP. I blushed bright red. He stood there, stunned. My body must've been distracting him.

"Get the fuck out, Farely" Marshall said through gritted teeth, controlling his anger. He quickly left and swiftly closed the door behind him.

"We should'v locked the door" I said as Marshall looked back over at me. Marshall chuckled

"Probably" He said with a grin.

"We should probably go back out and talk to Finn" I said, slowly pushing Marshall off of me. Marshall pouted.

"Fine, but soon enough my dear I'll have you all to myself, no more interruptions" He said with a grin. Jesus, we're just gonna fuck like rabbits. He got off of me and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt, a black bra with a matching thong and grey sweat pants. I eyed the thong and bra

"And where the hell did you get that?" I said stand up, placing a hand on my hip. He grinned then slipped out the tag that was on the thong. There was a name written on it. I walked closer so I could read it. It read 'Fionna.M'.

"You took my underwear and bra?" I said eyeing Marshall.

"Yep" He said as he gave me the clothing he had picked out. I quickly slipped on the clothes, the sweat pants and t-shirt fitting very loosely.

"Sorry if they don't fit. They used to fit me a while back. I just threw the in my suitcase before I left." He said looking at me as I tied a knot at the bottom of my t-shirt.

"It's fine, Marsh" I said looking at up at him with a warm smiled

"God you're beautiful" He said. He strode towards me then pulled me in to his arms. I blushed under his gaze. He tilted my head up and lightly brushed his lips over mine. I smiled and lightly kissed him back. We went out to the living room, Marcy and Finn were still sitting on the couch. Marceline gave me a look that said '_I know what you just did'. _I blushed.

"Remember anything?" I said plopping down beside Finn. He looked over my new clothing

"I remember who wearing something else" He said looking over to Marshall then back at me. I looked up at Marshall. He still hadn't put on a shirt. 'Are you kidding me?' I mouthed. He smirked at me. I looked back at Finn

"My clothes were dirty from yesterday, so Marshall gave me some of his old clothes" I said quickly

"Still doesn't explain why he's not wearing a shirt" Finn said looking back up at Marshall

"You're sister just couldn't help herself" Marshall said before I could answer. I glared up at him.

"Says the one who took my underwear" I retorted. Marceline and Finn's eye's grew wide. Marshall grinned and evil grin. He pulled out my torn underwear out of his pocket from the night before. He lightly brushed my panties past his face and inhaled the scent. It must smell like the juices that spilled out of me that night. My jaw dropped to the floor. _Fearless bastard!_

"Y-you really like my sister.." Finn said. I blushed then quickly snatched my underwear out of Marshall's hands.

"You're not getting those back" I said as I put them in my pocket. He chuckled.

"You're wearing my pants, I'll get them back" He said seductively. I clenched my thighs together and turned back to Finn.

"So have you remembered anything?" I said, changing the subject.

"I saw Jake.. he had some sort of hand print on his fur.. I remembered the day we found GrandPa.. " He said looking down at Jake who was looking up at him with warm eyes. Marceline kissed his cheek

"I've also been helping him remember our relationship" She said. Finn smiled at her then gave her an eskimo kiss. I smiled, they were adorable. Marshall sat down next and snaked his arm around my waist. He planted light kisses on the side of my neck. He wanted me, even if we just did it. Finn and Marceline acted like an old married couple, me and Marshall on the other hand. We sat there talking for the next hour or so. We were all happy. I only hoped it would stay that way._  
_

* * *

**Shout out to 27farmers-daughter27!**


	17. Cyrus?

**Holy shit. Guys. I am so sorry. I haven't updated in forever. Holy shit. I'm such a terrible person ;n; **

**I might be ending this story soon and start off on a sequel, I'm not even sure if I'll be making a sequel. Or I'll be deleting some of my other stories and just focus on this one. I have quite a bit of thinking to do. I'm sorry if the starting of this one is a bit odd, but I'm not exactly on the dot right now.**

**I've been going through some extreme personal issues as of lately, hence why I haven't been writing.**

* * *

_Time lapse by 4 months._

At least 4 months have gone by since Finn had his accident. He's slowly been recovering, remembering more and more day by day. He's almost completely recovered his memory. We continued our classes as per usual, though Finn did get some time off. Life's been surprisingly easy, we haven't heard anything from Gumball or Ashley. There's only _one more _day till spring break and I am pumped! The school is having some sort of Prom tonight, no body really understands it but it seems fun. As usual me and Marcy are getting ready together. Marshall and Finn are picking us up at 7pm, Marcy just started to put my make up on..

"What does your dress look like again?" Marceline said as she rummaged through her makeup bag.

"Strapless, black chest and baby blue long skirt, really sparkly around the chest area, y'know, how could you forget it? You picked it out after all" I chuckled. My hair was delicately pinned up, lose strands of hair cascaded down the sides of my cheek.

"Oh right, heh, sorry" She said as pulled out a baby pink lip gloss.

"Perfect" Marceline said under her breath. Marceline turned to me and grinned.

"Pucker up!" She said as she took the cap off the lip gloss. I did as she asked. Marceline lightly patted the lip gloss onto my lips.

"Marshall's just gonna want to tear your clothes off as soon as he sees you" Marceline playfully said.

"Nah, he already wants to do that anyway. He's so obsessed with sex" I laughed, Marceline laughed with me.

"He's obsessed with _you_" Marcy laughed. I blushed deep crimson. I felt Cake's body rub against my leg. I sweetly smiled down at my beautiful cat. I patted her on the head as she sat down.

"How is he anyway?" Marceline asked as she started to layer mascara onto my eyelashes.

"He's just dandy.. Hey I guess I should tell you something. I should've told you a _long _time ago" I said as I started into the mirror in front of me.

"What is it?" Marceline questioned.

"Marshall he uh.. asked me to marry him about 4 months ago" I said silently, Marcy froze.

"He WHAT?!" She screeched.

"Are you mad or something?" I asked her.

"No! Of course not! But you waited _4 months _to tell me?! THAT makes me irritated!" Marceline stated.

"I'm sorry. Time just flew by I guess. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something" I said. I spun around on my chair and stared at Marcy.

"Can you be my Maid of Honour?" I said, staring into her warm brown eyes.

"Oh my glob YES!" Marceline said without hesitation. Marceline wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"C-c'mon Marcy! We gotta get ready!" I said as Marceline squeezed the air out of my body.

"Yeah yeah! Oh, don't worry Fionna, I'll make sure you have the best wedding in the world" Marceline said as she turned me back around on my chair.

"Thanks, Marceline" I said sweetly. Marceline finished my makeup, I had light pink lipgloss, blush, eyeliner and mascara. I started on Marceline's makeup. I gave her dark pink lipstick, light grey eye shadow, mascara, liquid eyeliner and blush. Marceline showed me her dress as soon as I was done, it was white and purple and looked very similar to the diesny princess Belle's dress. I stared at it in awe.

"I wasn't expecting something like this" I said as I skimmed my fingers over the gown.

"Yeah, I decided on something different, y'know, needed a change" Marceline said as flicked off her top. She quickly got changed into the dress, not caring I was right in front of her.

"That surprisingly looks good on you" I said as Marceline examined her body in the mirror.

"It does, doesn't it?" She said, trailing her hands down her dress.

"Now, for you hair" I said as I walked over to her. I picked up a medium sized purple bow and pinned it in her hair. Her hair was already down.

"There, perfect" I smiled.

"Thanks Fi" Marceline grinned.

"No problem. Now let's go see if the other girls are still here" I said as we left the bedroom. All the girls were sitting in the living room.

"Hey guys" I said as me and Marcy walked side by side. Everyone looked dazzling.

"Fionna, Marceline, you both look beautiful!" BubbleGum said as she ran over to us.

"Thanks Pb" I smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, thanks Bonnie" Marceline said in a cold tone. She's always so cold hearted with BubbleGum, I have no idea why.

"So when are you guys leaving?" I asked.

"Well, Flora wanted to wait till Marshall and Finn came to get you two" Lady said. I looked at FP suspiciously.

"Why?" I asked.

"B-because I wanted to see Marshall... " I glared daggers at her.

"OH UH I WANTED TO SEE MARSHALL AND FINN PICK YOU GUYS UP!.. Yeah..." Flame Princess quickly blurted out.

"Yeah whatever" I said. I couldn't help but feel mad. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"That should be them" I said. I was about to go and answer the door but FP quickly shot up from the couch and ran to the door.

"I'll get it!" She yelled as she ran. I rolled my eyes. Fp opened the door, and as expected there was Marshall and Finn. Marshall was wearing black dress pants, a black coat, a red shirt, black shoe and a black tie. His hair hadn't been touched which gave him a very sexy look. Finn looked similar, the difference were that he wore a blue shirt, a black bow tie, his jacket was buttoned up and his hair had been combed. He looked dashing. Marshall's eyes darted down at FP', he sowed no emotion.

"Hey Marshall. Hi Finn" Flora said seductively, me and Marcy scoffed.

"Hi" They both said. Marshall's eyes moved to mine, he smirked at me.

"Excuse me" Marshall as he lightly pushed FP aside and strode towards me.

"Hey! I didn't invite you inside!" Fp said, furious. Marshall ignored her and went straight to me.

"You look nice" I playfully said as I crossed my arms. Marshall chuckled. Before Marshall looked over my body. Marshall lightly grabbed my hand and moved it up to his lips.

"You look beautiful, Fionna" He said just before he lightly kissed my hand. I blushed. In the corned of my eye I saw Flora pouting. _Is she really tryna get **my **man?_ I thought to myself. Finn walked up to Marceline, before complimenting Marcy her looked at me and smiled.

"You look great Fi" Finn said, he then turned to Marcy and grinned.

"You look amazing, Marceline" He said. He swiftly kissed her cheek, I smiled at how cute they were.

"Well, let's go" I said as I grabbed Marshall's hand and led out the door. I had no intention of FP talking to him any longer. Or her attempts at talking to him. Finn and Marceline followed along me and Marshall. The college had rented out a massive hall in town for us, which was pretty ridiculous in my opinion. The principle of this school must be mad! We took my yellow mini, the drive was only about 10 minutes long. The entrance to the hall was beautifully decorated with red curtains. It looked very fancy. We all stood in front of the hall and stared inside of it.

"A lot of people turned up.." I said as I looked through the massive crowd that was dancing inside.

"Got that right. Anyway, let's go in" Marceline said as she tugged on Finn's arm. Finn and Marceline went inside before me and Marshall did.

"C'mon Marshy" I playfully said as I pulled Marshall along with me. Pursuit of Happiness boomed over the speakers. Everyone was dressed like princes and princess's, so it was a bit weird to watch all of them dance to the song.

"Ready to dance?" I said as I looked up at Marshall. He grinned and nodded his head. We ran into the middle of the crowd and started dancing like mad men, Finn and Marcy beside us. A few minutes later the song Tennis Court by Lorde started playing when I heard a voice say my name.

"F-fionna?" A male voice said. I stopped dancing and turned around.

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"No. Way" The man said again. My eyes focused on the man in front of me. _Emerald__ eyes with gold specks.. Light blonde hair... pale skin.. It couldn't be.._

"Fionna!" He yelled as his arms wrapped around me.

"Cyrus?" I asked who I thought was Cyrus, my childhood bestfriend. But it couldn't be.. it just couldn't..

"Fionna, who is this?" Marshall said as he pulled me away from him.

"I knew Fionna when we were kids, we were best friends actually" Cyrus said. _I guess I wasn't wrong then._

"I haven't seen you in forever, Cyrus" I smiled at him. I heard Marshall huff.

"Fionna it's so good to see you again! I didn't know you went to this college" Cryus excitingly yelled over the speaker. Marshall's arm was wrapped around my waist, he obviously had no intention of letting go.

"Yeah same with you" I yelled.

"Hey we should catch up some time!" He grinned. God he hasn't changed one bit.

_FlashBack. (Fionna was 8 years old.. Fionna's in the school sandbox c:)_

_I sat there all by myself, I wish I had some friends. But for now I guess making sand castles should fill my time. I sat there for what seemed like forever building sand castle and improving them. I just finished what I thought was my best castle yet, I was really proud of it. Suddenly, three year 6 bullies **(So they'd be 11 years old) **came up to me and kicked the sand castle into my face. The sand flew into my eyes. I covered my eyes with my hands, hoping to stop the sand from getting in my eyes. I started crying heavily, i just couldn't help it._

_"Aww, is the loner gonna crry?" One of the boys teased._

_"Dude she's such a pussy" The boy on the right laughed at me._

_"Leave her alone" Was someone.. defending me?_

_"Get lost kid" The bully on the left said. I looked over to my defender. He was my age, he had light blonde hair, pales skin and beautiful emerald green eyes with gold specks._

_"Why are you guys being so mean to her? Did she do anything wrong to you?" The pale boy said._

_"No, it's just funny" The boy in the middle said just before pushing me back. I started crying again._

_"Please just leave her alone!" The pale boy yelled, causing everyone around the sand pit to stop and stare. The bullies looked around them, noticing the glares that were being thrown at them._

_"Fine. But we'll get you pip squeak." The boy in the middle said as he left with his friends. The pale boy got down on his knees and smiled at me._

_"Are you okay?" He asked. I slowly nodded my head while sniffling._

_"Good. My name is Cyrus, what's yours?" He said with sweet soft eyes. I stared at him in awe._

_"F-fionna.." I blurted out._

_"Nice to meet you Fionna. I saw you were making sand castles, can I make them with you?" He softly asked._

_"W-would you like t-to be.. my friend?" I shyly asked_

_"Yeah! Let's be best friends, ok? Now, how about that sand castle" He excitingly said. I grinned and nodded my head. I had never been so happy._

_(End of flashback)_

He was my first friend besides from Finn. Finn was always with his friends, I didn't want to interfere with his friends so I just sat by myself, even when Finn tried to make me. From that day on I went forward to play with Cyrus everyday. About after a week me and Cyrus became friends Finn decided to play with us from then on, as the people who bullied me were his friends. It was just us three for a while, until Cyrus left in year 7. Then me and Finn stuck together, no one else. If Cyrus ever came back he'd be our only acceptation. He never did come back though.

"Yeah, I'd love to. Finn would probably love to, too." I yelled.

"Oh yeah! Finn! It would be awesome to see him again! Anyway, could I ask who he is?" Cryus said as he looked towards Marshall.

"I'm her Fianće" Marshall sternly said.

"Wow, Bun-Bun's already found someone to be with for life? I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting it." Cyrus playfully said.

"Shut up dude." I said as I punched Cyrus's shoulder.

"But yeah, we should catch up! What dorm number are you in?" Cyrus asked.

"Dorm 6-"

"Not possible. We're moving into an apartment together. Already talked it over with " Marshall cut me off.

"Oh.." Cyrus awkwardly said.

"I'm in dorm 64. Come around tomorrow and we can hang out. Probably not for long though, we're going on a Spring break trip" I smiled.

"Ok, sweet" Cyrus grinned.

"Cyrus? Is that you?" Finn came into the conversation.

"Finn!" They both tried doing the manliest hug.

"Man! You've grown up so much. So have you Fionna." Cyrus said looking at Finn then looking over at me.

"Anyway. We gotta go" Marshall said before dragging me off. I looked back at Cyrus and shrugged my shoulders.

* * *

**Marshall jeellllyyyyyy.**

**Btw sorry if there's typos, I'm terrible at editing.**


End file.
